Time Dancers
by Hector Railway
Summary: Spin-Off of Red Lightning. Double-D is lost, going on adventures through time with his own son, while finding heroes in all times and places, fighting a myriad of historical villains and madmen, while finding the true impact The Storm has had on the world. I suggest you read Red Lightning First, otherwise this may make less sense. Please Review.
1. And So it Begins

**Time Dancers**  
**S3E1: And So It Begins**  
_(Part 1 of the TimeDancer Saga)_  
_(Part 1 of the LightningStrike Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

ThugBoy was on a rampage. He had just burgled a gas station, and now was being pursued by three policecars. Why the excess. He was a Super-Psycho.

ThugBoy stopped in his tracks, fed up with the chase. He transformed his arm into a giant blade, and swiped it downwards, chopping the squad car into pieces. The dazed policeman clambered out. They all drew their pistols.

"Freeze, sucker!" One of the coppers said, trembling.

More police cars surrounded ThugBoy. Out of one car, stepped Eddy's Dad.

"Attention, Superhuman-Psychopath! Drop you Weapon and Surrender!" Chief McGee shouted into the microphone.

"Drop My Weapon?" ThugBoy shouted mockingly, as a metal spiral coiled around his skin. "I am my Weapon!"

He jumped, and the spiral began to rotate, and as he made contact with ground, and bore through it as if it was made of paper.

* * *

Hector was just putting the finishing touches on his latest devices.

"So why am I here again?" Eddy said, bored. "You're supposed to be researching the Black Box."

"I'll get to that, but first I need to give you these." Hector smiled.

He placed what looked like a Bluetooth on the table. He pointed to the gizmo.

"This is a U.T." Hector explained. "Place in you're eat and you can understand any language on earth, including Gobbledegook and Dolphin."

"Cool." Eddy said, his interest peaked. "I know a lot of people who would pay good money for that."

Eddy's money fantasy was interrupted by Ed's booming voice. He, Double-D & Marie ran into the hall, excited.

"Hey guys, look what Double-D can do!" Ed shouted in glee.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's this new trick?" Eddy said.

"Stand back." Marie said.

Double-D began to vibrate. He strained, looking like he was trying to focus with immense difficulty. An Emerald Green aura covered him, and he vibrated even more.

There was a green flash next to Double-D, and out of the lights, walked another Double-D.

"I come from the future!" This Double-D claimed jubilantly. Eddy and Hector twisted their heads back to the original Double-D, who evaporated into green light, which died out.

"Cool, huh." Double-D said. "I call it _TIMEBRATION_!" Double-D said, striking a cheesy heroic pose.

"Double-D!" Eddy said, thunderstruck. "That was amazing! You can TIME TRAVEL!"

"Only by two seconds, at least." Double-D said, hiding his blush.

"The length of the journey doesn't matter, it's the fact that you can TIME TRAVEL!"

"Well…I suppose you're right there." Double-D said as he joined in with the geek out.

The phone rang and Marie answered it, being the only sane one in the room.

"Hello? Yes, okay. Yes. Alright. Okay, I'll tell them. Bye now." She said as she slammed the phone down. "What a prick." She said to herself, blowing some hair out of her face.

"That was you're dad by the way." Marie said. "He said that a Blade-Based Super-Psycho is heading for the industrial district, so be aware. Oh, and you're also invited to dinner with your parent this Friday."

"Well, another day, and another donut." Eddy said, cracking his knuckles. "IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed into the Golden Guardian, Quarterback. He flexed his metallic muscles. "Flashpoint, you coming. We can test out your Timebration Ability."

Double-D blurred out, and reappeared wearing his uniform.

"I'm there!"

"So am I!" Hector claimed, dressed like Overload, wearing his black, sleeveless duster and a cerulean blue scarf.

"Awesome." Eddy said. "Let's go!"

As they made there exit, Marie sighed as she looked around the empty bounce. Yumi was having a nap and Ami was out shopping.

"Wonder if Hector left his chocolate vault out in the open again."

* * *

Flashpoint, Quarterback & Overload ran to the warehouses, were they found PixelFace fighting ThugBoy, with Ed filming the action.

"'Bout time you got here!" Finn said as he flung a brick at ThugBoy, who sliced said brick in four equal pieces.

"Better Late than Never!" Hector said as lightning danced around his hands, and he stuck his arms out.

**"Electro-Whirl!"** Overload cried out. The lightning flew out of his body in a beam that if looked at from a birds eye view, made a spiral.

The lightning hit ThugBoy's metal frame, shocking him to the core.

"Looks like he's got similar powers to Eddy." Double-D calculated. He sprinted to ThugBoy, only to be thwacked away by a metal tentacle.

"Not similar." ThugBoy bragged. He held up his hands and two metal chains shot out, ensnaring Finn and Eddy. ThugBoy snapped his arms up and hoisted Finn and Eddy into the air.

"I'll put a real shock to your system!" Overload roared, sparks crackling around his arms.

"DON'T!" Double-D cried out. "You'll shock PixelFace & Quarterback too."

"Then what do you proposed we do?" Overload asked, aggravated.

Double-D blurred out and reappeared on ThugBoy's back. Double-D had been practicing techniques with vibration. If it did it fast enough, he could walk through walls. If he did it a bit slower, he could set himself on fire. But if he did at just the right speeds, his hands were the bodies equivalent to buzz saws.

"Sever, then shock." Double-D said as he cleaved through ThugBoy's chains, letting Eddy and Finn to the ground.

"Here comes my favourite part." Hector said. "I am Overload, fear my eyeballs!" Hector shouted a lightning poured from his eyes. The electric beams struck ThugBoy, and the attack was followed by Eddy's metal fist and Finn's Telekinetic Katana.

Eddy, Hector and Finn held there attacks fast, preventing ThugBoy from moving.

"Flashpoint!" Eddy yelled. "Do your stuff."

Flashpoint blurred out, then blurred in behind ThugBoy, delivering a kick to the metallic back. He blurred out again and reappeared on top of him, delivering a Centipede Punch to the noggin. Double-D blurred out one more time.

But this time ThugBoy was ready. He conjured chains around his body, and spun them in the manner of a chainsaw. Using his chainsaw body, he broke free of Quarterback and PixelFace's grip. When Flashpoint reappeared ThugBoy thrust his chainsaw arms into Double-D's semi-intangible body.

This caused trouble.

Double-D's vibrating body only sped up. Flecks of red discharge came of Double-D, as the speedster howled in agony.

"No! Stop! Please!"

"Die, Superhero! DIE!" ThugBoy said as he sped up the vibrating. There was a flash of White light, and as it subsided, Quarterback and PixelFace were frozen in place, and Flashpoint was gone. All that was left was a smouldering helmet.

* * *

Double-D pulled his face out of the road. He groaned as he spat the dirt out of his mouth, making a "Nyuh" sound.

His vision still hadn't come back to him yet, so he had to feel his way around. He felt a wall, so he must be in the same alleyway that he was in a moment ago. His sense of sight and sound returned to him, and found the alleyway desolate.

"Oh my head." Double-D said to himself. "How long was I out?"

Double-D heard a slight rustling at his ankles. He looked down to see a discarded newspaper. It looked perfectly readable, for a piece of refuse.

"Hey, the comics." Double-D said. He bent over and picked it up, ensuring to baby wipe it first. As he turned the page to get to his political satire & Sudoku puzzle, his eyes caught sight of the date. 13th March…2023!

**"Holy X on a Y!"** Double-D said in absolute shock.


	2. Peach Creek, 2023

**Time Dancers**  
**Episode 2: Peach Creek, 2023.**  
_(Part 2 of the TimeDancer Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

"Holy X on a Y!" Double-D said in a state of absolute shock.

He wandered out of the alleyway, to see the sights. It was Peach Creek's Industrial District, but was free of litter, and graffiti.

He saw three kids go past on hoverboards. That's right, hoverboards. Plus, there was a large dome over the city.

"Wow." Double-D Le Gasped. He stumbled backwards. He bumped into something. Something…rotten.

_"GIMME YOUR BRAIN!"_

Double-D somersaulted forwards to avoid the strike, and got a good look at his assailant. It was a teenage boy, only it looked like he had tried to decompose but got bored and gave up halfway through.

_"BRAIN NOW!"_ The Zombie Kid howled as he swiped Double-D again, only to miss, again.

"You wanna party?! Fine, Let's Party!" Double-D yelled, slamming into the Super Psycho with a lot of Force.

Double-D delivered a Centipede Punch to the zombie's jaw, taking it off his feet.

**"PSYCHOPATH!"**

The was a lightning strike, coloured red. Suddenly, a Silver, Blue and Black blur circled around them, throwing several punches into the zombie. The blur stopped.

"Hey Dead Head! Put him down, and tangle with a professional."

The new speedster stopped, and Dead Head dropped Double-D.

_"Flash…Force."_ Dead Head slurred. His eyes turned red. _"RED…LIGHTNING!"_

"That's me, now get back in your grave!" FlashForce said as he blurred forward, pummelling Dead Head into the ground, were the zombie "dissolved" He turned to Double-D, and offered him a hand.

"Don't you know this is Dead Head's alley."

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've been in town." Double-D chuckled. FlashForce got a good look at Double-D's face.

FlashForce's body shone red and spewed of several red sparks off his body. He shrank down considerably. The light subsided and his true form was revealed.

He was a scrawny runt of an 18 year old. He had shaggy blue hair with black streaks. He had the same green eyes as Double-D, and had a piercing over his left eyebrow. He had a goatee like Double-D as well. He had a T-Shirt that had the Ace of Spades. He looked shocked.

"Dad?"

* * *

Ace and Double-D walked through the door to Ace's house. It was a large house in the Elite Residential District, so Ace obviously had some money.

"Mum, I'm home." Ace called out as he entered the house. "And I brought somebody you're gonna wanna meet."

"Ace, tell me you haven't demolished the town again." An unmistakable voice complained as it's owner walked into the hall to greet the two.

"I'm sorry Mayor Rolf, it won't hap-"

Marie Kanker, or should I say Marie Waters was thunderstruck. So much that she dropped the plate she was holding, causing it to smash into the ground.

Marie was the same she was a decade ago, maybe two inches taller and looking more like a woman. She was still quiet plump, but wore her hair long so it tickled her ample behind.

"Edd." She said in disbelief.

"I…I'm gonna leave you two alone." Ace said as he bolted up the staircase, leaving Double-D and adult Marie alone.

"So it's true. I really am in the future." Double-D said.

"Yep. I remember you telling me about this trip. Telling me how pretty I grew up to be." Marie said. She gave her bum a playful slap. "You're such a liar."

"So, what's gone on, since my, um, absence?" Double-D asked.

"Well, you, Eddy and Finn are in Saturn's Rings right now, fighting the crimson king. Ed is in Tibet, training with the Sweet Child Among Us. Kevin and Vicken are in Hawaii on their extended Honeymoon. Yumi and Ami are on tour, with Hector running a chain of Bounces. Conner is the worlds main Superhero."

Double-D took off his cap, to reveal a small cap beneath it. He sighed. "Woah, this is a lot to take in."

He looked at his feet, then looked at Marie. "So, what about the kid?" Double-D said, looking to the ceiling.

"Y'mean, Ace?" Marie asked. "He's yours, if that's what you mean. I'm still the only one without powers. Ace can do the, y'know, thing with with the butterflies."

"Metamorphosis?" Double-D guessed.

"Yeah that." Marie said, taking a drink from a glass of orange juice. "Ace is a really good boy."

A red siren went off in the house, and Ace thundered down the stairs.

"Mom, Super-Psycho! I'm going out." Ace said.

Double-D blurred out and reappeared in front of Ace.

"Hey, buddy. You wanna take down a Super Psycho with your old man." Double-D said with awkward enthusiasm, as he patted Ace on the bag.

"Um, please don't do that." Ace said, looking at his feet.

* * *

"Attention you Puny Human Worms! I am Epochabyss, master of Time & Space!"

Epochabyss had flowing white hair, wore a long black trench coat that has red chains wrapped around the arms and legs, had a large neck brace lock around his neck, had metal boots that are also red. He had a blank silver mask with the right eye visable while the other looms behind the mask, his eyes have strange star patterns in them from his power. Had a large black gauntlet with a red jewel in the center of the back of the palm.

"Luna, show these people we mean business." Epochabyss said to the young girl who was with him. Luna nodded and her eyes shone White. The sky went red, and meteors plummeted from the sky, making holes in every building.

"HEY!"

Epochabyss and Luna looked to there left, to see Double-D and Ace, looking both cool and moody.

"You're making a mess." Double-D quipped.

Epochabyss sniffed, and went wide eyed.

'He's not from this time. This must be The Fury's doing.' He thought.

"Luna, crush them. I'm going back to the tunnel." Apochabyss growled as he sank into the ground.

"Yes sir." Luna said, her Bronx accent incredibly thick.

Luna was a small girl with an athletes' build. She had flowing blonde hair and watery blue eyes. She grinned sadistically.

"Batter UP!" She yelled as she mimicked a baseball pitch, and then a flaming meteorite flowed over her back towards Double-D and Ace.

**"PSYCHOPATH!"** Ace yelled, as Red Lightning struck him. He turned into a different form, not FlashForce. It was like an enormous Tigard Man.

"TANTRUM!?" Ace yelled in surprise. "NOT WHO I WANTED!" He screamed as he punched the floor.

"Um, Ace, meteor!" Double-D alerted.

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT METEORS! METEORS ARE BORING! OH GOD DAMN IT! **I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL**!"

Tantrum grew to about 50ft. and caught the Meteor in his paw, and crushed it like chalk.

"HEY COMET QUEEN! I'M GONNA STEP ON YOU!"

As Tantrum lifted his leg, another flaming hunk of rock hit him, right in the face, taking him off his feet.

"Forget about me?" Double-D grinned as he blurred in in front of Luna. Slugging her in the face. Luna retaliated by spraying several little comets at him. Double-D dodged each one.

"Now you see me," Double-D said as he blurred out. He blurred in behind her and karate chopped her in the neck.

"Now you're unconscious." Double-D smiled.

The Meteors stopped and Tantrum shrank down and changed back to Ace.

"What a shame. I thought you had more potential than that, Luna." a deep voice said condescendingly. Epochabyss phased out of the ground. He took Luna by the wrist and she took became intangible. He made a strange hand gesture at Double-D and Ace, who was lying on the floor.

"This will put a spanner in The Fury 's works." He said. A green beam of time hit them both, and Double-D blacked out.

_"Tick-Tock goes the Clock."_

* * *

**Just to give credit where credit is due, Epochabyss is a creation of Acid Fish, the blooming genius. Luna is a creation of Scissor-Snipper. Both of them a good writers, I suggest you check em out.**


	3. Monsters of Paris

**Time Dancers**  
**Episode 3: The Monsters of Paris**  
_(Part 3 of the TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Rev. Jean-Claude Jackal was walking underneath a bridge on a warm summers evening. The sun would be setting soon, and it gave the most amazing reflection of light along the canal. He found the river's sounds to be so exquisite, that he wished he could come more often. But as a man of the church, and with the recent climb in murder rates, thing couldn't be busier for him in Paris, 1833.

Rev. Jackal continued his walk until he head a loud "Ugh". He looked down to see that he had stepped on some body.

It was a teenage boy, with Hazel Brown hair a deep Brown eyes. He had no shirt, showing his pale, muscular chest. He was filthy, clearly having been on the streets for a while. But what was interesting was that his canine teeth were missing, but chunks of them were still present in his mouth, as if he had tried to smash them out with a stone.

"Oh, my son. Who did this to you?" The Reverend said, assuming the boy had been attacked. He pulled at the boy's chin and looked him in the eye.

"What's you're name son?"

The boy looked up at him, looking like he wanted to die.

"My name is Paris." He said. Paris's arm clung to Rev Jackal's legs. "Please, destroy me. Put me to sleep with your kind boots Mr. Reverend. I'm a monster." He whimpered.

"Son, I've seen many things in the hearts of man. But I've never seen monsters." Rev. Jackal said solemnly.

Then, the moon came up.

* * *

The green flash of time exploded briefly before dumping Double-D and Ace in the streets of revolutionary France.

"Oh, my head." Ace groaned as he adjusted his glasses. "Where are we?"

"I think the more appropriate question is, when are we?" Double-D responded.

The two spied a young man, dressed like a revolutionary.

"Excuse me, my good sir, can you tell us, uh, where we are." Ace asked.

"Qu'avez-vous dit?" The boy said. He was barely older than 12.

"I guess we're in France." Ace said as he pulled himself up.

"Let me try, I speak some French." Double-D said as he walked out of the shadows. As he got a look at the boy's face, they both stood in shock.

"Double-D?"

"Jimmy?"

* * *

It was late a night, and three girls were walking along the riverside. They were all from Madame Fleur-de-Fleur's school of dance.

They were walking down the river dressed in their most revealing uniforms, with the intention of attracting male attention, foolishly ignoring the murders as of late.

There was a growl, which alerted the girls something wasn't quiet right.

The growl grew louder, and a shadow of a large creature began to circle around the girls, who where frozen in fright.

The creature pounced, and bloody splatters painted the pavement.

* * *

"Jimmy? How did you get here!?" Double-D stammered in utter shock.

"You know this guy?" Ace asked.

"Know him? He was one of the kids I grew up with. Speaking of growing up, I don't recall you ageing a day!"

Jimmy sighed. "You told me you'd be rather ignorant to the situation when I found you in Paris."

"What?"

"Come with me." Jimmy said, motioning to a houseboat on the canal.

Jimmy's houseboat was moderately furnished. A small, paraffin stove, a single table and chair and a bed. He also had a small, purple, stuffed rabbit.

Jimmy said on the chair, while Ace and Double-D took a seat on the bed.

"Ok, where to begin?" Jimmy sighed. "Well, I'm not from Paris, or Peach Creek. I actually grew up in a small Gaulish village under siege from Julius Caesar."

"So how did you end up here?" Double-D interrupted.

"Well, there was a storm." Jimmy said.

"So, who cares about weather. I want to know…" Ace ranted, before something dawned on him.

"Oh."

"Most people in the village got Enhanced Strength, Telekinesis, Telepathy, but not me. I didn't realise what I got until a Roman thrust his sword into my heart. _Then I pulled it out._"

Jimmy leaned forward. "I became the boy who couldn't die, or age, or eat, or sleep, or breath. Wounds heal, diseases get ejected, limbs grow back. I don't even go to sleep, I am conscious all the time!"

"Oh Jimmy, how horrific. You must be terribly lonely." Double-D said in concern.

"Not as much as you'd think, my friend." Jimmy said as he retrieved a tattered old diary from under his table.

"After trying to drown myself, a man calling himself, The Fury came and gave me this. It described you, and all the visits you'd pay me, and all the adventures we shared. I've waited with baited breath for years, waiting for you. You have no idea how nice it is to have a familiar face." Jimmy said.

"Wow." Ace said, taking off his glasses. "That must be rough."

"So, how many times have we visited before?" Double-D asked.

"This you fifth visit." Jimmy said.  
Jimmy looked in the book.

"Fury said I could help you more and more as time went by, which I guess is less and less from you're perspective. But anyways, the book says we need to get to the church."

"Why?" Ace asked, puzzled.

"Spoilers." Jimmy grinned.

* * *

Paris's Protestant Church was inhabited by only two people. Rev. Jackal & Paris, the runaway. The Reverend had agreed to cage Paris, if Paris helped tend to the church.

Rev. Jackal had brought a crate that was chained up excessively. The Reverend had made it clear that it would be moved soon and Paris was not to approach it in the interim.

It was nearing sunset and Paris was getting ready to shackle himself to the statue, when Double-D, Ace & Jimmy burst in through the door.

_**"STAY AWAY!"**_ Paris yelled. _**"THE MOON IS ALMOST UP! IF YOU DON'T RUN, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**_

"We'll see about that!" Ace said rashly, taking it as a threat. **"PSYCHOPATH!"**

Red Lightning crashed through the roof and struck Ace. He transformed, not into FlashForce or Tantrum, but a new hero. This one was an old man dressed like Uncle Sam.

"Uncle Sam, been a while since I've seen that one." Jimmy said, admiring Ace's form.

"Cool, huh." Uncle Sam said.

The sun went down and something remarkable happened. Fur began to push out of every pore on Paris' skin. His bones cracked as the realigned themselves and shifted about. A think furry tail grew and his head transformed.

He howled.

"Werewolf!" Ace cried as retrieved a giant peace medallion from around his neck.

Ace swung the medallion and it slashed Paris across the chest. Paris growled as the werewolf lunged at Ace, sinking his teeth into the Yankee-Doodle's side and refused to let go.

Uncle Sam teleported in a heart-shaped light, reappearing behind The Werewolf of Paris, and swinging the medallion, choking the wolf with it's chain.

The struggling Super-Psycho's thrust themselves into Rev. Jackal's crate, busting the chains and leaving the lid slightly ajar. As the fight continued, Jimmy curiosity got the best of him and he looked inside.

"I'M GONNA KNOCK SOME NORMAL BACK INTO YOU!" Ace roared as his hands glowed White.

He plunged his hands into the werewolves chest, and instead of blood, the wolf's eyes simply changed. They became, tame.

Paris panted, like a dog, which fitted his appearance.

"You…cured me." He said in surprise. He looked at his hands, that were still furry and clawed. "Oh." he said in shock.

Jimmy screamed, attracting the attention. He pushed the crate, causing three bloody corpses of girls to loll out.

"What could of done?" Double-D asked, sick to his stomach.

"_I_ did it."

The heroes looked up to see Rev. Jackal sneering at them from the rafters.

"Father?" Paris yelped in shock.

"Yes, mongrel. It was I. It was the perfect plan. I harvest more bodies, and when the angry mob comes, I hand them you!" The Reverend cackled. He jumped off the rafters and into the pews, denting the ground,

"But, why?" Jimmy asked.

"I needed their skin. I can wear the skin of others and appear in their likeness, but as a cost I have no skin of my own. I am the man without a hide. So you may call me…"

Rev. Jackal doubled over as he swelled up with muscle, before a huge red and pink thing burst out of the skin. It was a man, built like a bodybuilding gorilla. It had no skin, so it's muscular system was exposed.

"Mr. Hyde!"

Mr. Hyde threw a punch at Jimmy, crushing him. Jimmy yelled in agony as he began to heal.

Double-D rammed into Hyde's stomach at high velocities, while Ace, still in Uncle Sam form, teleported behind Hyde and slashed him with the medallion. Unfortunately, Uncle Sam shone Red and shrank down, changing back to Ace.

Hyde capitalised on this, swatting Ace into a wall.

**"ACE!"** Double-D yelled. He prepared to attack, but a furry brown blur jumped over him and sank his teeth into Hyde's neck. The Werewolf of Paris began to maul Hyde viciously, apparently surrendering to his animal side.

"You used me! You let me think myself a killer! I am not an animal! I'm Paris! **I! AM! A! MAN!**"

And with that, rather than delivering the final swipe, Paris punched Hyde in the face, knocking him out cold. Paris grabbed the chain he was going to use to shackle himself and wrapped it around Hyde, and hung him from Jesus' hands.

"Now you can't hurt anyone else."

* * *

The sun was in the sky, but Paris was still in his werewolf form. And this way he would remain, forever.

"So, you two ready to go?" Jimmy asked. Double-D and Ace nodded.

"Wait!" Paris said. "Please, I know little of you, but I know you're leaving."

"Your point?" Ace asked.

"Please, take me with you." Paris said. He looked at the Eiffel Tower, in it's morning glory. "Paris is better off without me."

"Of course Paris." Double-D said. "Take Ace's hand."

Paris did so, much to Ace's discomfort.

Double-D turned to Jimmy. "So, if I run at them while Timebrating…"

"You'll end up in a location in the book." Jimmy said, motioning to the book. "Do it enough times, and you'll get home."

"Thanks Jimmy." Double-D smiled.

"See you later." Jimmy waved.

"See you sooner."

Then there was a blinding green flash, and Jimmy was left alone again. He sighed and headed to his boat. He looked at his boat.

"Next stop, Germany!"


	4. Tribal

**Time Dancers**  
**Episode 4: Tribal**  
_(Part 4 of the TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Double-D, Ace & Paris had been stranded in the middle of the Savannah for a while. Double-D was writing in a fairly new journal with a Biro pen, Ace was pacing in the sand, while Paris was sitting and panting, in the fashion of a dog.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked. He was bored, and convinced that the leopard that had been staring at them wanted either to eat him or mate with him.

"I am writing a journal." Double-D said. "For Jimmy."

"Why? He already has a journal?" Ace said.

"Yes, but I thought that if it contains so much information about this particular adventure, than one of us has to write it first hand, then we hand it to this "Fury" character and he'll deliver it to Jimmy back in the year 50BC.

"That's one thing that confuses me." Paris said, putting his tongue back in his mouth. "Who is this "_The Fury_""

"Spoilers"

The group turned to see Jimmy, accompanied by a teenage african native. He had short black hair, was muscular and had tribal piercings in his ear.

"Who's this?" Paris asked.

"I am Anansi." Anansi said, shaking Double-D and Ace's hands, and Paris' paw. "But you may call me Tribal."

"Tribal was part of Kenya's storm. He is the perfect human. Peak of physical fitness, adapt at hand to hand combat, exceptionally clever, and can even stick to Walls." Jimmy explained.

"Cool." Ace said. "Wish we had him in Paris."

"What now?" Anansi and Jimmy said in unison, both ignorant of the events in Paris.

"Come. Jimmy has been telling stories of you. We shall return to my village for a feast in your honor!" Anansi announced.

* * *

In the vast African plains, five individuals of villainous intent sat waiting.

One was Luna, Epochabyss' loyal No. 2. She had the ability to create and control comets, and was driven only by an overwhelming urge to see just how far she could push herself.

The others were native's of Africa, drawn to Epochabyss' cause.

The first was a snake man. He had the torso of a man, but with a long snake tail, a snake's head, and two snake's for arms. His name was Onini, the Python.

The second was a giant leopard, made of stone. Each spot was a gemstone, of varying colours. His name was Osebo, the Leopard.

The third looked like a man, but was actually a conglomerate of green hornets all flying in synchronisation to create the shape of a person. These were the Mmoboro Hornets.

The final was a girl, her skin White as snow, and hair blue. She looked human enough, aside from the fact she was a foot tall, and had a proportionate body to match that height. She was Mmoatia, the dwarf.

"When issss Epochabysssss going to ssssignal ussss! We have been waiting here for hourssss!" Onini whined.

"Silence, snake man. We wait until the lady has told us to move, then we move." Osebo growled.

"Eazy for to zay! We want to move now!" Mmoboro buzzed.

"Shut up!" Luna barked. She looked at the evening sky, and saw it, a hunter meteor storm. Epochabyss was signalling them.

"We move now!"

* * *

It was night time, and the whole of Anansi's village was in celebration. They had roasted a cow for this occasion and were dancing around a fire. Double-D, Ace and Paris were sitting in a hut with Jimmy, Anansi and The Chief.

"So, what do you think of the celebrations?" The Chief asked.

"It's all very nice." Ace said politely, taking a bite of roasted cow flesh.

"Now…" Chief said, leaning forward, so his grey beard tickled his feet. "To business."

"Business?" Double-D repeated suspiciously.

"Jimmy tells me that you and you're friends here are capable of incredible feats." Chief said.

"You are capable of moving faster than the winds themselves." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Double-D.

"You are not one, but 7 champions." He said to Ace.

"You are as wise as a man, but with the strength and agility of a beast." He said to Paris.

"You're Unstoppability, Unpredictability and Animality are precisely what we need." The Chief said, slamming his fist into his palm.

"How do you mean?" Paris asked.

"Our village is under siege, by our most fearsome enemies, and not even Tribal can stop it."

"And you need us to stop them?"

"Precisely." The Chief said.

The music stopped and the fire's went out. The villagers began to scream and one ran into the hut.

"The Outcasts. They're here!"

* * *

"Run, tiny humanssss!" Onini hissed as he rampaged through the village.

"Wow, look at 'em scramble." Mmoatia giggled as she swung her long hammer at the villagers.

"Just how I like 'em. Scrambled." Osebo chuckled as he lunged at a villager.

"Not so fast!" Tribal yelled as he flipped in front of the stone leopard. He caught Osebo by the jaw, holding it open and stopping the animal in it's tracks.

Tribal spun around, lifting Osebo off the ground and hurling him towards Mmoatia, who smashed Osebo with her hammer. Osebo reformed almost instantly. The four scourges of Africa closed in on Tribal.

"Lightz out Hero!" Mmoboro sneered.

**_"PSYCHOPATH!"_**

There was an electric guitar sound, and the four was zapped by an electric blast. Ace had taken on yet another form. It was a darkly dressed hippie with flowing blue hair, wielding an electric guitar and wearing a white domino mask. He had become Electric Guitar!

There was a fiery flash in the sky, and Luna descended, riding a meteor.

"What's taking so long. I sent you to get the immortal's book and…"

Luna stopped as she caught sight of Double-D and Ace.

"YOU!" She yelled. "What are YOU doing here!"

"Stopping you!" Ace yelled, through E.G's thick Lancastrian Accent. Ace let loose another tasty jam on his shredder. The Blue Electricity, knocking Luna out of the sky. Luna plummeted out of the sky, but Ace jumped up and caught her. He carried her down bridal style.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Ace smirked. When they landed, Luna head-butted him, making Ace drop her. She regained her posture.

"BURN THEM ALL!" Luna screamed, pointing at the heroes. The gang stood their ground, ready for the attack.

Onini lunged, but The Werewolf of Paris intercepted, grabbing the head of the snake man and dragging it into the ground. Werewolf performed the Judo Move Ippon Sianagi on the Python, slamming it around the place.

Tribal dodged a hammer of Mmoatia, and grabbed it's deadly head. He spun around and laughed as Mmoatia clung to the hammer for dear life. Tribal let go and Mmoatia was flung into a hut.

Tribal's laughter was cut short by Osebo's growl. One swipe from the Stone Leopard's claw, and the African Hero would be finished.

"Gotcha back Tribal!" Ace yelled. "I SUMMON _THE DUDE_!"

There was an awesome guitar rift, and there was a howl. It was The Dude, a giant she-wolf made from the night sky.

"Dude, fight the Jaguar!" Ace commanded.

"I am a Leopard!" Osebo roared as he pounced for Ace, but Dude intercepted him, resulting in a beastly brawl.

Mmoboro divided himself into a swarm of hornets, each one had it's stinger placed in front of it, with every one intending on goring Double-D.

Double-D saw this and spun his arms around, creating a vortex. The swirling air sucked up all of the Mmoboro Hornets. Double-D held the vortex above his head, wondering what to do with it.

Mmoatia pulled herself out of the wreckage, and smashed her hammer into the earth, creating a fissure that engulfed Osebo and The Dude. Luna ploughed a flaming comet at Paris and Tribal, pushing the into the pit.

Double-D, still holding the Mmoboro Hornets, and Ace, still as Electric Guitar, were the only heroes left. Behind them, was Jimmy, clutching the Fury's book.

Luna, Mmoatia & Onini closed in on the two.

"Any last words?" Luna chuckled.

"Yeah!" Ace smirked. "'Bee' seein' ya later!"

Double-D ejected the Mmoboro Hornets, which stung Mmoatia. The female dwarf began to swell up like a severely depressed teenage whale. In the end she was little more than an itchy red lump.

"And by the way, they're hornets, not bees." Double-D smirked to his son.

"What ever." Ace grunted.

Luna roared and conjured an enormous fiery comet.

_**"Die!"**_

"No!" Jimmy yelled. He tossed the book into Ace's hands and intercepted the meteor. There was a brilliant white light, and as it dissipated, Double-D and Ace looked on in horror at the pile of black ash that was Jimmy.

"Not even immortalssss could ssssurvive that." Onini hissed.

There was an agonising moan, and a crude hand made of ash pulled itself out of the smear, but fell back in. The moan grew louder, as Jimmy pulled himself together out of the atoms in the air, an agonising process.

First his skeleton, then his organs, then his muscles, and finally his skin. Jimmy was naked of everything except his retainer. He looked deadly serious as he pointed a trembling finger at Onini and Luna.

"G-Get 'em."

There was a wolfs howl, and The Werewolf of Paris clawed his way out of the crevice, with Tribal on his back.

"You will threaten my home no longer!" Tribal shouted, brandishing his spear. He gently tapped Paris' sides and said "Yip yip."

"Don't do that." Paris growled.

"Sorry," Anansi said sheepishly.

Luna grunted. She took a small device out of her pocket. She spoke into it.

"Epochabyss, sir. Mission's taken a turn for the worst. I think the Fury sent back up. I'm coming back to the tunnel."

She began to glow white. She slapped Onini on the chest.

"You deal with this!" She snapped. Then she disappeared.

Onini hissed at the four heroes.

"I am Onini, the ssssnake who walkssss like a man!"

His snake tail grew longer and longer, coiling around Double-D, Ace, Jimmy, Paris and Anansi.

"You will give me that book!" He screamed as his fangs surged towards Ace. Ace quickly turned red and shrunk down. Ace's natural scrawny frame made it easy for him to fall through Onini's coils, allowing Anansi sone arm room.

Onini's head stopped dead in it's tracks. Anansi had pulled his spear out, and skewered the snake monster through the throat.

Onini's coils loosened, and the threats to Anansi's village, were no more.

* * *

The Villagers were clearing up the wreckage and dealing with the fallen enemies. Onini's corpse had been removed, Osebo had been smashed and buried, Mmoatia had been rolled under a tree, it's roots acting as a cage. Finally, the Mmoboro Hornets had been placed in individual gourds, then sent up the river.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Ace asked the Chief. Ace had been Tantrum, helping the villagers put there huts back together.

"No, now that you have rid us of those monsters, we are forever safe." The Chief said.

Anansi walked up to the chief.

"Chief, the Easton Village says it will send food and men in the next day. The Village will be back to it's former glory." Anansi said.

"With one minor change." The Chief said, stroking his beard. "You will not be part of it."

"WHAT!" Anansi said in shock.

"Anansi, I have listened to Jimmy's stories. There is an oncoming storm, and you're destinies are intertwined Anansi, all of creation is in desperate need of Tribal, just as it needs Flashpoint, Ace 7 & The Werewolf of Paris. You are not need here."

The Chief pointed to Double-D, Ace and Paris, preparing to leave.

"_They_ need you."


	5. Arashi no Yoru ni

**Time Dancers**  
**Episode 5: Arashi no Yoru ni**  
_(Part 5 of the TineDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Jimmy was sitting in a tent in a forest, in feudal japan. It had been at least a century since the incident in Tribal's Village. But, Jimmy had long since learnt to cope with boredom.

Cooking the strips of meat he had on a fire, he sighed. The book said they would be here in 3…2…1…NOW!

There was a green flash, and the four heroes piled out of the flash on onto the ground. Jimmy grinned.

Tribal stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around. Being from the African Plains, he had never seen wild life that was from Japan.

"What is this place?" He asked himself, in total wonder.

"Welcome to Japan." Jimmy said, shutting his book. "You're right on time."

"So, what problem did we land in this time?" Ace asked, noticing a pattern. "Wait, don't tell me, Spoilers, right?"

"You're catching on." Jimmy said. He opened his book. "A village a mile from here is being terrorised by a Samurai without a Shogun. Their Princess is missing, and one more attack would surely destroy the village.

"Then let's go!" Paris said, his wolfish features looking like a grin.

"Um, Paris, I'd advice you let Tribal, Ace and Double-D handle this one. It's best if you're not there." Jimmy said, apologetically.

"Why?" Paris asked, a little upset.

"Because these people are called the Goat Clan. They all fear wolves to a great extend, and may see you're lupin features as a bad omen." Jimmy explained.

"Oh." Paris said dejectedly, as his ears flopped downwards. He sat on a rock. "Ok, I'll just, wait here then."

Tribal pulled a stone and sat next to Paris. "Do not worry. I shall keep you in good company." Anansi said. Paris just nodded.

"Ok then; Ace, Jimmy and I shall sort out the village. You wait here." Double-D but Jimmy on his back, while Ace transformed into FlashForce. The two bolted of at super speed.

Anansi & Paris sat on rocks, looking at the landscape.

* * *

Asami hopped from one rock to the next, as she walked along the cliffside. Asami looked at the plummet that any lose of footing would cause her to take.

Asami was a pretty Japanese Teenager. She had black hair with golden highlights, and watery blue eyes. Beside her was her pet Kappa, Duck.

"Sore wa Duck, tenki no yoi hide wanaidesu yo ne?"

"I don't think so, Princess. Storms a brewin'" Duck said, shaking his head, so much that a bit of water spilt out of his head valve.

"Ā Duck damare, sore wa sutekina sotoda." Asami said, shaking her head.

"Say what you like, Princess, and I'll say what I like. And I like to say Storms A'Brewin!"

"Watashi purinsesu yobidasu koto wa arimasen!" Asami snapped.

"Yes Princess," Duck said, earning a grunt from Asami. Asami continued to hop along the rocks, until a sudden gust of wind hit her, hurling her off the cliff. As she fell, her power activated.

Holographic marks, similar to those on the black bits of a Panda Bear, appeared around her body. She then slammed her fists into the cliffside, halting her plummet, but leaving her dangling on the cliffside.

"Tasukete!"

* * *

Paris's ears perked up, as he caught somebody cry in terror. He shook Anansi by the shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Paris said.

"Hear what, my friend?" Anansi asked. Paris sniffed the air, and pointed to a nearby cliff.

"Up there."

Anansi stood up and pointed to the cliff. "Then come quickly my friend. To glory!" he yelled before bolting off, Paris following him.

Anansi and Paris got to the foot of the cliff. They saw Asami, dangling there, holding on for dear life.

"Come on," Anansi said, as he began to scale the wall in the manner of spiderman. Paris popped out his claws out and dug into the stone, creating convenient hand & foot holes for himself.

* * *

Ace and Double-D made it to the village. Ace had been sprinting, while Double-D had been jogging, slowly.

Jimmy was let off Ace's back, and Jimmy promptly vomited. Jimmy tottered on his feet, brushing his pouffy hair out of his eyes.

"Oh lord, please don't make me travel like that again."

As Jimmy regained his bearings, he suddenly found a shurikin embedded in his forehead. He pulled it out and inspected it.

"Now that is just rude." Jimmy snorted.

Multiple black blurs descended from the trees, each brandishing Katanas.

"NINJAS!" Ace yelped in shock.

"Trespassers!" One of the Ninjas said, pointing his sword at the three. "Agents of The 77th Samurai!"

"The who?" Ace repeated.

"I believe it's the aforementioned Shogun-less Samurai who's been terrorising the place." Double-D said.

"Do not mince words! You and the Samurai will never set foot in this village. Be gone with you!"

As all three ninjas raised their swords, Double-D disappeared. There was a gust of wind and the swords were suddenly fell to pieces. Double-D reappeared behind them.

"You think swords will stop me?" He smirked. He ran a circle around the trio of ninjas, creating a vortex. Jimmy clung to Ace's waist, and Ace dug this hands into the ground, trying to keep from being lifted by the vortex.

The Ninjas, however, were lifted into the air, helpless against the cyclone.

Double-D stopped the hurricane, and using his superior speed, punched the ninjas into the ground as they fell.

"Alright Double-D," Jimmy cheered.

"Why do I get the feeling that that was too easy?"

There was a metallic shink, like a large weapon being unsheathed. A dark, deep voice rumbled.

"Because it is!"

* * *

Paris and Anansi climbed up the mountainside, next to Asami. Needless to say, she took one look at Paris and freaked.

"Calm down, calm down." Paris said, taking one claw off the wall, retracting the nails, and moving the paw up and down. "See, I'm fluffy."

"Koinu?" Asami asked. Unfortunatly, to both Abansi & Paris, it was nothing but gibberish.

"Um, yeah, me Koinu. Now come on, the rock we're clinging to won't stick to the cliff forever.

"Ā, kawaī koinu!" Asami cried, deactivating her panda armour and propelling herself with surprising force into Paris. The collision ripped Paris from the wall, and the two began to fall.

"Watch out!" Cried Anansi. He reached down and grabbed Paris by the ankle, who grabbed Asami by the wrist. Anansi, strong as he was, was struggling to hold up the human chain.

"Great Sky Gods, man!" Anansi said as he struggled to climb. "How many people have you eaten today?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Paris snapped. He swallowed, an impressive feat when you're being dangled upside down. "Besides, it's not me. She's the one with the butter-butt!"

"Nē, watashi wa sono hatsugen nite iru!" Asami snapped.

* * *

Double-D, Ace & Jimmy were confronted by three figures. The first was Luna, looking her usual, angry self. The second was a tall, well built man in a samurai suit. The final, was a boy in his late teens, probably the same as Ace & Luna. He had perfectly quaffed jet black hair, yellow eyes and a jaw like a submarine. Before the storm, he was an actor, called Robert Pattinson.

"Hello boys." Luna smiled, thinking of crushing them all with a shower of meteorites. She motioned to the samurai.

"This is Carapace, capable of creating an electrified force-field with a maximum range of 77 kilometres."

Luna motioned the other guy, with a grin on her face.

"This is Copenhagen, capable of teleporting to and from a pocket dimension of pure dark matter. Plus, total hunk."

"I like you too." Copenhagen smirked.

Luna conjures up three tiny meteors, and looked at the heroes.

"Where's the mongrel, savage and princess?" Luna asked.

"Princess?" Ace repeated. Jimmy turned to him with an uneasy smile.

"Spoilers."

Luna grunted, catching everybody's attention. She turned to her cohorts.

"Copenhagen, you take the immortal. Get the book if you can. Carapace, take the speedster, get rid off him. I'll take care of Skrillex over here."

"I hate it when people make that comparison." Ace sighed, noting his own physical similarities to the DJ. "PSYCHOPATH!"

* * *

"Did you see that?" Anansi said, looking into the distance. There was a single pillar of red lightning that crashed down, then completely disappeared.

"That looked like Ace, turning into another person." Paris said.

"Jaakuna kūruna hikari no shō!" Asami said in amazement.

"They must be in trouble." Anansi said. He clenched his fists, still attached to the cliff. "We have to help,"

"But how do we get down from this cliff?" Paris asked.

Just as Paris said that, a vine dropped down to their level. The gang looked up, to see a small, frog-like creature lowering the vine towards the level.

"DUCK!" Asami said in amazement.

"Princess Asami, grab the vine." Duck said.

Asami grabbed the vine, and tied it around Paris' waist. Asami then budged herself into the werewolf's arms. When she was comfortable, she tugged on the vine twice. Duck, with amazing strength, hoisted Paris & Asami upwards, allowing Anansi to scale the wall with relative ease.

* * *

Copenhagen disappeared into a flurry of black flames. He reappeared behind Jimmy, he grabbed Jimmy, disappeared, and reappeared without Jimmy.

Ace changed again, into his fifth form. It was a silver automaton, with metallic limbs. His eyes were rectangles made of green glass with black dots for pupils. His mouth was merely three vertical gaps in the bottom of his face. He had a see-through portion of glass on his chest, exposing two cogs, rotating.

"Oh yeah, Mandroid!" Ace said, as he held out his arm. "Fist…and FIRE!"

Mandroid's metallic fist shot off, attached to a chain. It wrapped around Luna, constricting her movement. Ace retracted the chain, bringing Luna closer to his face.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. You're kinda cute." Ace smirked.

"Sorry, I'm off The Market!" Luna snarled, kneeing him in the southern hemisphere. There was a metallic clang, and Luna felt a sharp pain in her knee.

Ace led her go, watching her hop on one foot while clutching her knee in pain.

"Heheh." Ace chuckled. "Steel Sacks, gotta love 'em."

Ace held his fingers out, and the tips flipped backwards, revealing each finger was the barrel of a gun.

"Lasers, yeah!" Ace whooped, taking delight in watching Luna dance. Luna, infuriated with the cockiness of Ace's new form, hurled a meteorite at the robot.

Ace was thrown back, and Double-D served to avoid his son, but this distraction was enough, and Carapace jumped into the air, creating a spherical electric shell, which grew so big it slammed into Double-D, shocking him. Carapace stopped the force forks, and pulled out his sword.

Double-D sprung up, and caught Carapace off guard. He blurred out, and punched Carapace in the face from the right, then from the left, then from the behind, then from the front, and repeated each action in erratic order.

This continued until Carapace conjured yet another force field. It catapulted Double-D backwards and onto his back.

As Double-D opened his eyes, he saw something heading towards him. Y'see, Copenhagen had teleported Jimmy 40 Miles straight upwards, and left Jimmy to plummet. Jimmy was now falling towards earth at terminal velocity.

Double-D rolled out of the way, just before Jimmy landed, creating both a bloody smear and a hole in the ground.

Everybody cringed, as Jimmy pulled himself together out of the red gunk and the pieces of himself that were scattered. All that time, he was screaming.

Jimmy reformed, naked. He looked at them with a serious expression.

"First time that happened." He muttered.

"New plan." Double-D said. "Jimmy, find Werewolf & Tribal. Ace, you take both Luna & Carapace, I'll take Copenhagen."

Jimmy nodded and ran into the woods, while Flashpoint & Mandroid armed up for a rumble.

Carapace conjured a forcefield, which he manipulated like a giant hamster ball. He ran straight into Mandroid, who stopped it in his fist. Mandroid's feet dug into the ground, clearly struggling to deal with the moving force. The electricity was poring into Mandroid's frame, causing him to overheat.

"_Can't…hold…on_!" Ace choked.

Luna conjured another meteor, a big one. She aimed it at Ace.

"Lights out Skrillex!" Luna chuckled, hurling the meteorite at Ace.

Ace was unprepared for the meteor strike, and was blasted by the flaming rock. Carapace was protected by his forcefield. The smoke cleared, and everybody saw Ace's body, injured and unconscious, slumped all over the floor.

"Ace!" Double-D yelled. His thoughts were clouded with rage. He ran towards Luna, as he burst into flames. At top speed, he helpless when Copenhagen teleported in front of him, and Double-D ran straight into Copenhagen's fist. He instantly fell unconscious.

"I'm guessing he doesn't take head wounds very well." Copenhagen said.

* * *

Anansi & Paris were walking along the forest. Paris was on all fours, Asami was riding on his back. The wolf-teen had tried to get her off, but the girl had just spoke in extreme gibberish and when Anansi tried to pry her off she clung to Paris like gum in his fur.

"Are you alright my friend?" Tribal asked Paris, trying to hide his smirk.

"She's has a huge behind, what do you think?" Paris snapped. Asami shifted slightly, creating a loud crack. Paris led out a dog-like whimper.

"She's breaking my back, man!" Paris sobbed.

Paris pricked up, and he snapped into an alert position. Tribal raised his spear, ready to fend off an attack.

The rustling in the foliage grew louder, and somebody walked out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's Jimmy." Tribal said.

"Ah, he's naked!" Paris groaned, covering his eyes.

"Soshite, kare wa hadakada!" Asami said.

"Oh princess, cover you're eyes." Duck howled as he jumped onto Asami's face.

"No time to explain. Ace & Double-D are in trouble, follow me." Jimmy panted, before disappearing into the bushes. Tribal & The Werewolf of Paris gave the chase.

* * *

Ace & Double-D were both tied to the ground, were Luna was about to stone them to death. Needless to say, things were looking grim.

"Ace, it looks like we're toast." Double-D sighed.

"Yep." Ace groaned.

"Any regrets?" Double-D asked.

"Besides dying?" Ace said.

"Uh-huh." Double-D nodded.

"I suppose I'd do this." Ace said. He reached over and slapped Double-D.

**"THAT'S FOR NOT BEING THERE FOR ME!"** Ace yelled.** "THAT'S FOR MAKING MOM STAY UP LATE AT NIGHT! THAT'S FOR NEVER BEING THERE WHEN I WAS GROWING UP! BECAUSE OF YOU, ****_I_**** WAS ABSENT FOR THE FIRST 8 YEARS OF MY LIFE!"**

"What?" Double-D gasped.

Luna walked up to the two boys, juggling three tiny comets.

"Well boys, time to pay the piper." Luna sneered. The sky went black as Luna's eyes lit up.

"Prepare to go back to the stone age." Luna chuckled. As she prepared to waste Ace & Double-D, she was smacked back by a thick, lupine tail.

The Werewolf of Paris stood tall as he adjusted his hat, Tribal & Asami stood behind him.

"Pōzu o utsu!" Asami said, but unfortunately nobody understood her.

"Strike a Pose!" Tribal said, as the three looked cool and moody, like badasses.

Luna recovered from the whack and her eyes shone white with enragement.

"COPENHAGEN, CARAPACE! TAKE 'EM OUT!" Luna yelled.

Copenhagen appeared behind them, and kicked Tribal in the back. Tribal tucked and rolled, and grabbed his spear. He used the pole end to whack Copenhagen around the head.

Luna chuckled a meteor at Paris, who dodged it. Luna, slightly unnerved with the ease Paris did that, turned into run. Paris curled into a wheel and rolled at high speeds so he was soon in front of Luna. He unfurled and kicked Luna in the stomach. Luna responded by grabbing his ankle, and spinning around. Luna tossed Paris into Tribal, and Copenhagen teleported behind the pile, armed with a sledge hammer.

"Ki o tsukero!" Asami cried. She activated her holographic armour, and propelled herself into Copenhagen, knocking the Teleporter back. She grabbed Paris by tail and used him as a flail, swinging the lupine teen into Copenhagen, who was so lost in the confusion of being beaten up he was unable to teleport away.

Tribal triple front-flipped over to Luna, and swept her legs, causing her to falter. Luna fell, and was unable to defend against Tribal.

"LUNA!" Copenhagen yelled. He teleported over to Tribal, who anticipated, and thrust his spear forward. Copenhagen materialised, the spear now in his chest. Copenhagen went pale as he teleported again, materialising on the floor next to Luna. He shivered powerfully as blood trickled out of his mouth.

**"ROBBIE!"** Luna yelled as she ran to his side. She put her hand on his cheek and made him focus on her. She took out her communication watch.

**"EPOCHABYSS! TAKE US BACK TO THE TUNNEL! COPENHAGEN'S DOWN!"**

Luna & Copenhagen sank into the ground. Double-D began vibrate, and grabbed Ace's hand. They both phased through the chains.

Ace & Double-D met up with Tribal, Werewolf and Asami.

"Who's this chick?" Ace asked.

"Wish we knew." Paris said.

"Wait," Tribal said. "Are we forgetting something.

There was an electrified force-field that slammed into Double-D, Tribal, Werewolf and Ace. The only thing that wasn't in the shocking field was Asami, who was protected by her panda armour.

Asami looked at the people she just met, being held in an uncomfortable field. She went up to Paris and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Watashi wa anata no akachan o motte hoshī." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

She amped up her panda armour, and propelled herself towards Carapace with surprising force.

She slammed into Carapace, and using her Panda strength, she tossed Carapace over her head and into the ground. Carapace created an other forcefield, inside his current forcefield. It pulsed past Asami, due to her armour, and slammed into the heroes. Double-D in particular, who began to writhe in pain, as he began to shine green. The colour of time.

Carapace unsheathed his sword. He was smart enough to realise that force-fielding wouldn't work.

He swung at Asami, and the sword caught part of her armour. Carapace tried harder & harder to slice Asami.

Asami screamed and propelled herself upwards, ploughing through Carapace. Asami then turned Carapace to her feet and piledrived him into the ground.

Asami spun Carapace around and around, and tossed him into the force field, wedging Double-D loose.

_**Bad move.**_

Double-D morphed into a neon green hurricane. Carapace fell into the vortex, and was forever lost to the winds of time. Where and when he ended up, nobody knew.

Without Carapace, the force field dissipated, leaving the gang to the mercy of the vortex. Anansi used his powers to cling to floor, put the floor began to crack under the pulling force of Double-D.

Ace was next to go, being dragged along the floor and into the vortex.

Finally it was Paris. He was lifted off the ground and was about to be plunged into the portal, but Asami caught him.

_"Asami!"_ Paris cried. _"I don't know if you can understand me, but you have to let go. I need to go into that portal. Me and my friends. He need to save the world!"_

Asami said nothing, but propelled Paris and herself into the portal.

The green vortex stopped, and silence fell.


	6. From Russia with Love

**Time Dancers**  
**Chapter 6: From Russia with Love**  
_(Part 6 of the TimeDancer Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Vlad Bartovski was trudging home through the snow. It had been a long day at the Market, and he was looking forward to the meal his mother would be preparing with his sister.

Vlad was a burly teen, with chin length black hair and some stubble. He wore a large ushanka and furry coat, to fend off the cold.

Vlad herd a sound, like crackling thunder. He looked up. Snowstorm, defiantly, but not thunder.

He trudged on through the snow, and saw a figure in the evening fog. It was an 11-year old boy, clutching a fat and tattered book. He was staring into space. Vlad stood behind the boy, apparently not catching the kid's attention. After about a minute, Vlad got bored, and turned to resume his trek back home.

A green light caught the back of Vlad's eye. He turned, to see something amazing.

It was like a miniature thunderstorm, which quickly evolved into a green whirlwind. Vlad was sure he could here yells coming from it. The whirlwind spat out a young, muscular black teen holding a spear. Then it was a teen with thick glasses & blue dreadlocks down the side of his head. Next was what looked like a dog, but with a closer look, Vlad saw he was actually a person, with extreme lupine features. Finally, it was a Japanese girl, in a basic garb and a larger-than-average buttock. The hurricane ceased, and with a green flash, a final character, a boy with a sock on his head, appeared, apparently in the flash of light that occurred.

"My god." Vlad gasped. "What in the name of…"

"Oh, my head." Ace said as he stood up. He waved his hand in front of his face until his vision came back. He looked around and saw Jimmy.

"Oh hey Jimmy." Ace said, dusting snow off his pants. "When are we now?"

Jimmy smirked "Don't you mean WHEN are y…oh, wait…you already…"

"Yeah I did." Ace said. He looked around, seeing nothing but a bleak snowy wasteland.

"When did we get to Disney Land?" He said, before fainting. Jimmy looked a bit distressed. None of them were really dressed for icy weather, and they were standing, unconscious, in the middle of a snowstorm.

Jimmy turned to Vlad, who was watching in bedazzlement at what he had just bore witness to.

"Mr. Bartovski, I need you to help me get these five to your house. And before you say anything, yes, I do know your name, no, I am not from here, yes, you did see that correctly, no, they are not witches and yes, they will die out here."

Vlad looked at the five teens that had just appeared out of nowhere. He knelt over, and piled Paris, Anansi & Ace onto his back.

"Follow me." He said, as Jimmy grabbed Double-D and Asami's ankles and dragged them through the snow.

* * *

Prometheus, a giant rock caught in saturn's orbit. But beneath the surface, lay a labyrinth so warped and twisted that only a mind so warped and twisted could possibly hope to navigate it. This was The Tunnel.

At the heart of The Tunnel, sat atop a throne of melted clocks, was Epochabyss. Behind him was a multitude of television sets, each showing five locations; Peach Creek, Paris, Kenya, Japan & The Soviet Union.

Below the televisions were digital clocks. Most were at 00:00:00, but The Soviet Union's clock read 02:47:05, and was counting down.

Epochabyss's brilliant White hair flopped in front of his face, and he cleared his throat.

_"Luna, Copenhagen, your master demands you're presence."_

Luna & Copenhagen rose out of the ground. Seeing their master, Luna and Copenhagen bowed.

_"Luna,"_ Epochabyss started. _"Who has The Fury's book?"_

"Um," Luna said, fearing for her life, "The Immortal, sir."

_"And why haven't you gotten the book for me?"_ Epochabyss asked. He never raised his voice, or sped up, but maintained a slow, monotonous tone of voice. He flicked some hair out of his face, reveal his cold, glassy eyes, that appeared to stare right through a persons soul.

He raises his arm, and removed his black gauntlet, to reveal his arm was made from wires and metal. He pointed it at Luna, and the arm released a little bit of steam, before it extended at breakneck speed and ploughed into Luna's stomach, and forced her into a wall, pinning her there.

_"Now Luna, I expect no failures, especially not from my trusted lieutenant."_ Epochabyss growled, as he watched Luna choke in his grip.

As Luna began to turn violet, Epochabyss released her from his grip. She gasped for air & held her throat.

_"I'm going to send you to Russia, and I need you to greet my new "client" when Russia's clock hit's zero."_

Luna nodded furious and she began to sink into the ground. Epochapyss's metallic finger pointed upwards, and lifted Luna upwards. Her cheeks squished together as if somebody was squeezing her face. She drifted towards Epochabyss until their faces were inches apart.

"Do not fail me this time Luna." Epochabyss said, before telekinetically hurling Luna back to the floor.

"Yes, master." Luna said, with a hint of fear in her voice, before sinking into the ground. Copenhagen simply vanished into black fire, leaving Epochabyss with his clocks.

* * *

Vlad, Jimmy and The Heroes were sitting in Vlad's house, near the warm fire. Vlad's mother and sister where kind enough to cook an extra chicken for the group. Paris and Anansi were sharing a blanket, and Asami buried herself in Paris's fur.

Ace and Double-D were also sharing a blanket, and Jimmy was flicking through his book.

"So, let me get this straight." Vlad said. "You, tiny man, are in fact an immortal. And the others all have amazing powers, given to them by lightning, that is coloured red. And they are all from different times, gathered by man-with-sock-on-head"

"T-that's about t-the s-size of it." Ace said, shivering from the cold.

Jimmy opened his book. "Vlad, I think you need to be out in fifteen minutes."

"And why is that?" Vlad asked.

"The book says both you, me and the heroes are present."

"Oh yes, the book, written by a man-named-angry, that seems to know everything."

"B-because it k-kinda d-does." Paris said, a little frozen icicle coming out of his nose.

Vlad's mother walked into the room, carrying a plate of chicken.

"Vlad, you're dinner is in the other room, with us. You're friends are welcome to stay as long as they wish." She said, with a warm and loving smile. She turned to Paris and pulled out a bone.

"And would the doggy like a bone? Would he?" She said. Paris frowned slightly, resenting this dehumanising treatment, but when Vlad's mother began to scratch behind his ears, his tongue flopped out and he began to pant in pleasure, much Lola a dog would.

"I would very much like the bone, please." Paris said.

Asami looked up at Paris, who was gnawing on the bone. She thought about his thinks with the eat and grinned as devilish thoughts overtook her.

Using a done-to-death scene transition, there was a large crash, that alerted everybody in the room. Vlad and Jimmy ran into the other room.

Luna was there, standing on a hovering rock. Around her was wreckage and the injured mother and sister of Vlad. In her hand, was a skull, with a diamond shape engraved in the forehead.

"My family Heirloom!" Vlad yelled. He lunged for Luna. "Give it back!" he cried.

"Sorry Rooskie, This skull has a date with destiny."

Luna flew off, and Double-D and Tge gang ran, and watched as Vlad tended to his family.

Vlad turned to Jimmy & Double-D.

"Put on your coats." He said.

"What?" Double-D asked, confused.

"You said you can perform feats that men like me cannot imagine. Well prove it. That skull means everything to my family. You have to help me get it back."

Jimmy gestured to the heroes. "Go, help Vlad."

Everybody nodded and went to get geared. Except Double-D, who stayed behind and watched as hideous black clouds rolled over the Russian sky, as thunder rumbled,

"Do those clouds mean anything?" Double-D asked.

Jimmy sighed.

"Spoilers."

* * *

Luna was standing on her flaming rock, holding the skull above her head.

"Now, cue the lightning." She said.

"Stop right there!" Ace said, adjusting his glasses "I'm giving you to the count of John Three Sixteen to give my russian friend his skull back."

"Don't try to be dominant Skrillex, it doesn't suit you." Luna smirked. There was a thunder rumble, and lightning danced around the clouds. Red, Lightning.

"Oooooooh, Smeg." Paris sighed.

"Get ready for the fireworks boys." Luna giggled, as she held the skull high above her head.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Double-D ordered. "IT'S A STORM!"

"You're scared of a thunderstorm!" Vlad roared in disbelieve. "Unbelievable!"

"THAT AIN'T NO ORDINARY THUNDERSTORM! THAT'S WHAT TURNS ORDINARY PEOPLE INTO FREAKS LIKE ME!" Paris barked. "NO GET AWAY!"

"NO!" Vlad yelled. "I NEED TO GET THAT SKULL BACK!"

Everybody ran for cover, except Vlad, who grabbed a rock from the ground and ran to Luna, fully intending to beat the Bronx-Girl's brains out and retrieve his family skull.

The cloud layer opened, and down fell a stone tooth, like a fang. It buried itself in the ground. Jimmy ran a grabbed it, putting it in his backpack. Jimmy ran off, yelling at the gang saying he's meet them in France. Which from our perspective, has already happened.

Then there was trouble. Lightning came crashing down from the sky. One lightning bolt struck the skull, causing it to glow White hot, and Luna dropped it in the snow.

Another lightning bolt had Vlad's name on it. It struck him square in the chest, causing him to plunge backwards into the snow.

Vlad put his hand to his face, and watched as red static danced around his skin.

"What's happening to me?"

A lightning bolt headed straight for Luna. Ace jumped up, not wanting to see Luna turn into a freak.

"Luna!" Ace yelled, as he got into a position that everybody knew the meaning of.

"ACE NO!" Double-D cried out from under his cover.

**"PSYCHOPATH!"**

Something amazing happened. Every single lightning bolt changed direction and headed for Ace. Ace was engulfed in a sphere of red light. Everybody looked on in shock. Even Luna looked concerned.

The light subsided, and Ace's whole body was covered in red static. He was shaking more than a man with Parkinson's Disease _(Which ISN'T funny!)_ and was babbling complete nonsense.

"Dinosaurs-left-the-tap-on-and-sunk-atalantis-there-two-conspiracy-theories-in-one!"

"Kare ni nani ga okoru no ka?" Asami asked.

"Good question. What has happened to him?" Paris gasped.

There was a hideous moan that transformed itself into diabolical laughter.

"That's the least of your problems. Behold! RASPUTIN'S AWAKE!"

* * *

"No, way." Double-D gasped.

Sure enough, it was The Mad Monk himself. Only, he was stark white, as if made out of ice and snow. There was a diamond shape engraved in his forehead.

"Vlad's skull!" Anansi deduced. "The lightning must have given it life."

"Correct you are, me'laddo. From my cold dead bones, I RETURN TO THE REALM OF THE LIVING!" Rasputin hollered to the heavens.

"Yeah yeah Monk-y boy." Luna said as she drifted her rock towards Rasputin. "My employer would like to "enlist" you and you're ability."

"Sorry little girl, I have my own schedule to keep. I have a Tsar to claim the life of." Rasputin cackled.

Rasputin put his hand up to the sky, and his white body dissipated into a cloud of snow, and flew around the heroes.

"But I guess I can warm up with all of you!"

The Rasputin cloud headed for Ace, who was still gibbering away.

"ACE, WATCH OUT!" Anansi yelled.

"ACE! WATCH!" Ace yelled as his eyes morphed into a tank barrel. It blasted a destructive missile, but unfortunately, Rasputin's logia body was unaffected.

The snow reformed into Rasputin, who grabbed Ace by the scruff of his neck and hurled him into Luna.

"What's going on with?" Paris barked.

"Watashi wa Pari o bakuha shitai riyū watashi wa sukoshi yaban'na ndakedo, sorehada!" Asami answered.

"Close, but not quite." Anansi said. "Ace's must have absorbed all those powers, and is own powers of Metamorphosis are trying to either eject them out of his body, or store them in an orderly fashion."

"ACE! MANX! Cats have dicks like Cacti!" Ace shouted, as he transformed into a new form. This one was a gothic Lolita style hero, mixed with a foot deal of feline ears, paws. Ace felt this new forms ample, and scantly clad chest.

"Oh my god, Ace is a girl!" Paris yelled and pointed.

Rasputin lunged in his snowy form, and grabbed Manx by the waist, as a tentacle would. Rasputin then tossed him/her into Paris & Anansi, ploughing all three of them into a snow drift.

Asami activated her Panda Armour and ran towards Rasputin. Rasputin returned to his snow-storm form. Rasputin was quick to get into one of the many and large gaps in the armour and carried Asami upwards.

"Any last words?" The snowstorm cackled.

"Watashi o hon'yaku suru tame ni toraburu o tsūka suru saisho no kanashī, kodokuna otaku no tame ni, watashi wa kore o teikyō ka to sekkusu o shite, soshite sore wa junbandesu!" Asami said.

"Eh, what?" Rasputin growled in confusion.

"Smeghead, sore o kaiten sa se!" Asami cried as she propelled herself downwards.

"Asami!" Paris cried as he ran towards her shadow on all fours, then stood upwards and held out his arms. Asami landed and Paris caught her.

And line of ice whipped Paris & Asami back into another snowdrifts. Now, all that was left was Luna & Double-D.

"Truce?" Double-D suggested, turning to Luna.

"Fine! But after this, we're enemies again." Luna snapped.

"Sounds good to me." Double-D said, as he blurred out. Double-D ran up a vertical wall and kicked of it, doing a small somersault and spinning at a high enough speed to cause a tornado.

Rasputin reformed into his human formed and allowed himself to be sucked up by Double-D. As Double-D's tornado hit the ground, Rasputin's signature cackle sounded and a hailstone the size of a fridge flew towards Luna.

"Oh Smeg!" She yelped. She screwed her eyes shut.

"YOU COULD CUT THE CHEESE WITH A TENSION KNIFE!"

There was a buzzing sound, and Luna flicked open one of her eyes.

It was Ace, in a new form. This one was a suit of armour, with a chainsaw in place of a left hand. He also had chainsaws on his feet, acting as Roller Skates.

"Chainmail!" Ace yelled, as he carved the block of ice in half.

Rasputin transformed back into his human form. He grabbed Chainmail and hoisted him above his head, and spun him around like a pro-wrestler. Chainmail morphed back to Ace and was flung next to Vlad.

"Now," Rasputin said, looking at Luna & Double-D. "Time to perish, me'laddos."

* * *

Ace came too in a snowdrift, next to Vlad. Vlad was having a zone-out moment, with static around his head.

"Oh my ERASER HEAD!" Ace said, still a tad loopy from the lightning. He looked over as Rasputin was in the process of drowning Luna & Double-D in a flurry of snow.

**_"DAD!"_** Ace yelled as he ran to help. Vlad thrust his hand forward. Nearby snow turned into water and blasted Ace backwards. Ace, on impact, transformed into a Koala Bear.

"Eucalyptus!" Ace squeaked.

Vlad looked at his hands. "What's happening to me?" He gasped.

Vlad remembered what Jimmy and the others told him. The Storm, the abilities, it was all true.

The static subsided and sank into his skin. A pool of water gathered around his knees. He looked at Double-D & Luna, being beaten within inches of their lives. Vlad knew one thing. He needed to help.

"RASPUTIN!" Vlad roared. "GIVE ME BACK YOUR SKULL!"

Vlad guided a torrent of water towards Rasputin. The Mad Monk turned into a snow storm and flee up to avoid the water. Vlad redirected the flow to follow Rasputin.

"Persistent, aren't you!" Rasputin growled as he turned into a large glacier, and fell out of the sky, intending to crush Vlad.

Vlad created a geyser that melted Rasputin, and water drenched the icy barrier the heroes were in.

Everybody began to pull themselves out of the slush, when Rasputin's signature chuckle filled the area. There was a sound, like rushing water, and a hideous moan. A humongous shadow loomed over them.

Rasputin had gone…One Winged.

Rasputin slammed his watery fist and engulfed Vlad. He lifted Vlad up so Vlad got a good look at the monstrosities face, and the skull floating inside.

_"YOU FOOL! YOUR ELEMENT IS RASPUTIN'S ELEMENT! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"_ Rasputin roared.

"I shall win! I am a Bartovski! You're skull is my property! I! AM! NO! LONGER! VLAD! I! AM! OKEAN!"

Water began to floated around Vlad in ring at high speed. Rasputin's own watery body was pulled in, with him screaming in agony.

The water formed a giant bubble, which floated in the sky. Vlad was engulfed in the water, suffocating.

Ace transformed back to his former self, his skin glowing bright red. His body parts were constantly morphing into weird and wonderful attachments. he hovered up towards the bubble.

He stuck his hands forward, and a large, sideways pillar of red lightning struck the bubble. The liquid turned Red, and began to spin around rapidly. The bubble got smaller & smaller, and steam began to form.

A ghostly wail sounded, and a pillar of steam that bore freakish semblance to Rasputin floated upwards to the sky, never to be seen again.

Ace's light faded, and he began to fall out of the sky.

"ACE NO!" Everybody yelled at once.

Luna conjured a flaming rock, that flew up and caught Ace, and dropped him on the floor.

Double-D turned to Luna. "Luna, you saved him?"

"Yeah yeah." Luna pouted. "I'll try not to make a habit out of it."

Luna sank into the ground, heading back to the tunnel.

* * *

Vlad had retrieved Rasputin's skull, and placed it back in his family home. Outside, Double-D and the gang were preparing to leave.

"So, you are on a quest to save all of creation from a madman named Epochabyss, who's defeat will enable Double-D to return home." Vlad surmised.

"That's about the jist of it." Paris said.

"Where do I sign?" Vlad smirked.

Double-D placed his hand out flat. "You sign up like this."

**"Flashpoint!"**

Ace put his hand on top of Double-D's.

**"Ace 7!"**

**"The Werewolf of Paris!"**

**"Tribal!"**

**"Panda Bear!"**

Vlad put his hand on the top, and all six glowed in a brilliant green light.

**"Okean!"**

And with the ritual complete, everybody vanished in a green flash.


	7. ----

Time Dancers Bonus

Okay, seeing as this is a quick interval, I thought it prudent to answer a request by The Fourth Ed, who asked me to list all of Ace's alter egos.

**==Permanent Forms==**  
**These forms are always available for Ace. He transforms into a form by saying "PSYCHOPATH!", although Ace has no direct choice in the matter and he will simply transform into the one who is best suited for the situation.**

_1) General-S, a beautiful female martial artist from Norway. She has no obvious superpowers, but carries a large arsenal of machine guns on her back. She considers herself above the "childish" male personas in Ace's head, and tends to pick fighting the bad guy over rescuing the civilians._

_2) Tantrum, A half Human, half Tigard superhero. Tantrum is very limited in terms of intelligence, and is out of touch with his emotions. He has the ability to grow up to fifty feet, and ability usually triggered whenever he's "GETTING EMOTIONAL!"_

_3) FlashForce, seemingly a tribute to his father. FlashForce is capable of running up to Mach 6, half the speed of Double-D's Top Speed. FlashForce also lacks the advanced vibrating skills, but can time travel to a limit of thirty minutes. FlashForce is also very chipper most of the time._

_4) Electric Guitar, a hippie from the era of rock & roll. E.C has a powerful guitar that released electrical blasts, the intensity of which is directly proportional to the rockitude of the jam. He can also summon The Dude, a giant astral she-wolf. E.C is a charismatic lady killer, and often causes problems in Ace's love life._

_5) Mandroid, an indestructible, self-repairing robot. Mandroid has a wide payload of onboard weaponry, both ranged and melée. Originally, Mandroid was called Killing Machine, but Ace found that scared people. Mandroid is irritating, perverted and self-centred, and is an unbearable bore._

_6) Uncle Sam, the spirit of belief. Nobody knows exactly what Sam is, other than his powers stem from belief in Truth, Honour & Peace. Sam has the ability to teleport through a pocket dimension, project green (the weakest the Psycho Spectrum) energy, has enhanced strength, can heal those who share is ideals, and can talk to slugs._

_7) This form is a secret, and Ace vowed never to use it again, or ever think about it. Use of this form traumatised Ace._

**==Unlockables==**  
**These forms are currently unavailable to Ace, but with training he may be able to add them to his roster.**

_1) Manx: One of two female personas Ace has. She has cat ears, cat paws and a cat tail, but everything else is human. She also has a very large rack._

_2) Chainmail: One of the more directly offensive forms. He is an alibino with flowing black hair, inside a suit of armour with Chainsaw attachments._

_3) Koala Bear: A cute little koala who is so adorable that he can not be harmed directly by sentient opponents._

Well that's it for Ace. In case you're wondering, Ace's power isn't based on Ben 10, but instead a character from the Wild Cards Book Series called Captain Trips.

Anyways…after this, the next chapter is gonna take place after a two month timeskip. Enjoy.


	8. This is the Future pt 1

**Time Dancers**  
**Chapter 7: This is The Future Pt. 1: What the World Became  
**_(Part 7 of the TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Ace had been trapped in 2010 for about two months. Living in peach creek before the storm, Ace was forced to take great pains to avoid meeting his now younger-than-him parents, and avoid using the word "Psychopath" in conversation.

Ace was scraping by, getting money from the youth centre if he set up equipment before and after shows.

That particular night had a musician that Ace had a particular hatred for.

_Skrillex._

The show had lasted about two hours, and afterwards Ace and a few other teenage bums were taking the equipment down. Ace was finally enjoying the silence.

"Sorry, I've just come back to get my headphones."

Ace gritted his teeth and turned around, to give the DJ the headphones he had found on an amp.

Sonny Moore, better known as Skrillex, took one look at Ace and dropped the can of diet pepsi he was carrying.

"My god." Skrillex said, staring at Ace. "This man is my exact double!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Ace screamed, jumping up and down and having a small tantrum.

"Calm down there." Somebody in a hooded cloak said, as he put a hand on Ace's shoulder. "You don't wanna make a fool of yourself in front of your old man, now do ya?"

"Double-D?" Ace said as he quickly spun around to face the stranger. The guy pulled his hood down, to reveal a familiar sock-hat.

"How are you doing, Ace?" Double-D said.

"Da-Double-D, where did you go. You left me here, by myself!" Ace grumbled. _"Again."_ he said under his breath.

"Ace." Double-D sighed. "I never meant to leave anybody. The vortex went wrong and everybody got scattered. I've been searching all of creation for everybody. I just found you last."

Double-D was upset about Ace's attitude. Ace had revealed that Double-D wasn't the best father, and that prospect frightened Double-D to the core. Double-D knew what it was like to not be top priority in a fathers eyes, and he vowed that if he had any kids, they would not suffer the same fate.

Evidently, he failed in that aspect.

* * *

"ACE!" Almost everybody said in unison. Jimmy had long since traded in his houseboat for a Winnebago. Everybody that had joined their cause was there, but they had grown a bit, and dressed modernly.

Paris was dressed in black jeans, and a bottle green fedora, with no shoes (Because there not a shoe in the world for feet like his). His fangs had grown back, and he had clearly been working out, and had three silver rings on his left eyebrow.

Anansi's previously short hair was now styled in dreadlocks, and he had a small soul patch. He had brown cargo pants, and wore a dark grey shirt with the top two buttons undone. His's spear was strapped to his back.

Asami's behind was still large, and her black hair was now reaching down to tickle it, and her blonde highlights were accompanied by teal and pink. She wore hot pink jeans and a black tank top.

Vlad's jet black hair was now grown at shoulder length, and he wore a stetson hat. He wore a black shirt with tiny yellow vertical lines. Over this he wore an indigo zip up hoodie. He also had black jeans.

"GUYS!" Ace said, as Asami grabbed Anansi & Paris and pulled them all into a group hug.

"Missed you man!" Anansi said.

"My new friends!" Vlad said jubilantly as he lifted all four of them into air with a bear hug.

"Vlad, you're a lot less cynical than I remember." Ace said.

"Yes my friend, but that was because I thought you were all insane & somewhat unintelligent." Vlad said.

"Charming." Anansi said as Vlad put them all down.

Ace took a seat next to Paris in the Winnebago as Jimmy came to the living area. Jimmy was wearing a cyan, woollen jumper, and White jeans. His hair was still very yellowy white and he now had a retainer around his teeth.

"Okay passengers. Double-D has agreed to tow us to our next Time Destination. So, due to the unsafeness of hauling a metal box through time, I'd like to remind you of what makes us feel invincible. LIQUOR!"

Everybody pulled out a Budweiser from underneath their seat.

"Anata wa Nachisu Doitsu ni tsuite konomu nani o iu, karera wa atama o mawashita!" Asami giggled before taking a swig.

"Amen to that." Anansi & Paris said.

The recreational vehicle began to jolt forward, like a roller coaster going down a steep track. Everything burst into green.

* * *

The Winnebago tumbled out of the green portal. It landed in the side of a building, creating a huge crash and a cloud of smoke. Everybody stepped outside, coughing and wafting there hands in front of their mouth.

"Oh man Jimmy," Paris coughed. "When are we this time?"

Jimmy smirked "Don't you mean WHEN are y…oh, wait…you already…"

"Yeah I did." Paris said.

The smoke cleared, and everybody gasped. The place was in ruins. There was a thick mist was poured over the ground. Crumbled buildings as far as the eye could see.

"Where is this place?" Anansi asked in shock.

"Guys." Jimmy said, looking in his book. "This is the United Kingdom of America. 2021."

"But, that's two years before I left. And this from where I came from." Ace said. "It was never like this."

"Kamiyo, watashi wa uete iru." Asami gasped.

"Calm down Asami, I don't like this either." Paris said. Paris sniffed the air, trying to detect his surroundings. His eyes snapped open, and his pupils narrowed. "Metal?" He asked to himself.

As Paris said "Metal", bright floodlights shined down on the group. The fog cleared to reveal the source. Gigantic robots, easily 50 ft. high, all armed to the teeth with humongous weaponry. There glowing red eyes all looked upon the gang.

_**"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**_ They all roared, aiming their weapons at the heroes.

A giant red beam was fired from one of the guns. The beamed headed for Asami, who was frozen in fear.

"WATCH OUT!" Anansi cried as he sprinted towards her, scooped her up bridal style & ran out of the beams path.

"Anansi wa, shibō kumo o kuso!" Asami said as she went starry eyed.

"GUYS! Hostility alert!" Double-D said as he ran up the vertical surface that was the metal man, and when on the chest, he used his chainsaw hands to cleave open a square in the robots chest. He then made a hurricane, trashing the internal workings.

Double-D back flipped off of the giant Droid, and in mid flip, was caught by another robot. The robot brought Double-D up to his face.

_**"Scanning."**_ The Robot said. The robots eyes flashed as Double-D's dossier was downloaded into his brain.

_**"Dossier found. Eddward "Double-D" Marion-Virgil Waters, Formally Eddward "Double-D" Marion Mason. Also known as Super-Psycho terrorist Flashpoint. Last seen 8 years ago. Known powers, Superhuman Speed. Known time traveller. Psycho rating; 005. Course of Action: EXTERMINATE!"**_

"DAD!" Ace yelled in panic. "PSYCHOPATH!"

Red lightning flashed an struck Ace. In his place, stood Tantrum.

**"YOU BETTER PUT DOWN THE MAN I SWORE TO RESENT BUT I'M BEGRUDGINGLY BEGINNING TO LIKE, IN SPITE OF MYSELF!"** Tantrum roared. **"BECAUSE NOW, I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL!"**

Tantrum screamed as he grew to 50 feet, easily to height of the robots. He rugby tackled the first robot, creating a domino pile.

When the robots where all floored, Tantrum jumped into the fray, creating a robotic riot.

"Come my friends." Vlad said as a ball of water formed in his hands. "I fear Ace's distraction may prove short-lived!"

A torrent of water blasted out of Vlad's hands, and ploughed holes in the robots. The robots had electricity crackle around there bodies, before exploding. Tantrum's shrinking body was launched into the air, and landed near the group, creating a crash.

Tantrum changed back to Ace, and Paris helped him up.

"What in the name of Jesus H. Jones was that?" Paris gasped.

The was a huge click noise, like people arming guns. The smoke cleared, and the gang found themselves surrounded by people in hi-tech suits of armour, wielding huge blasters.

One of stepped forward. This one was clearly a woman. She took of her mask to reveal youthful freckles and long blonde hair.

"Double-D?" She gasped.

"Jamie?" Double-D gasped.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Dear AGluLyck. Firstly, get a smegging profile, it's annoying not being able to talk to you directly.**

**Secondly, nobody really understands Asami, but they interprit their statements as what they want to hear.**


	9. This is the Future pt 2

**Time Dancers**  
**Chapter 8: This is the Future Pt. 2 The Soundstage  
**_(Part 8 of the TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

"Jamie?" Double-D gasped.

"Aunty Jamie?" Ace asked, knowing Jamie from his time as Uncle Eddy's wife, and mother of one of his good friends, Rain "Iron Muscle" McGee.

Jamie had aged since the last time Double-D saw her. She was now 8 years older, making her 24.

"Double-D?" She repeated in disbelieve. She dropped her gun, and other people took off their masks. Double-D was shocked, he knew some of them; like Elesa & Liverpudlian, and some of them he didn't, like a guy with blue hair & a man made of tarmac.

The guy with blue hair raised his weapon, and pointed it at Paris.

"Who are you!" He growled.

"Nathan, put you're weapon down!" Jamie snapped. "This is Double-D."

There was a gasp amongst the group, and people whispered to each other.

"THE Double-D?" TarMac said in disbelief.

_**"TESTIMONY CONFIRMED! FLASHPOINT IS ALIVE! COURSE OF ACTION, EXTERMINATE!"**_

The thought to be broken Exterminators flung themselves upwards, aiming at the gathered Super-Psychos.

"Oh no you don't!" TarMac roared. His gloppy body turned into a stream of white hot tar. In mid air, TarMac reshaped himself to form a giant spiky ball, which collided with the nearest robot, shattering it.

"TARMAC, I ORDER YOU TO RETREAT NOW!" Jamie shouted.

"BUT I CAN TAKE 'EM!" TarMac shouted, morphing into tar sword, and impaled the second Exterminator. The third & final Exterminator pulled the sword out of it's companion and emitted a gas from it's wrist. TarMac transformed back into his default formed.

"OH YEAH! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME! YOU WANNA PIECE!" TarMac shouted!

_**"No, I'll have two!"**_ The Exterminator droned as he grabbed TarMacs hands and feet. The others watched on in horror as TarMac was cleaved in twain, killing him instantly.

"RETREAT!" Jamie shouted. Everybody ran, or hopped, or flew, away.

* * *

Near an abandoned building, the large group rested, the Time Dancers scared out of their wits.

"What in the name of John 3-16 was that?" Paris gasped.

"We'll explain back at the tower." Jamie said. She pointed to the guy with blue hair. "Nathan, get SatNav to teleport us back to The Soundstage."

The screen on Nathan's shoulder beeped. "Look, I don't just teleport, I sing, I tell jokes, I…"

"DO IT NOW!" Elesa said, enlarging her fist, and made motions that seemed she was going to pummel Nathan's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I port you." SatNav said. "TELEPORT—EN-VIROMENT, ah, ah, didn't say the word. EN-TROPY, nope, didn't say it. EN-CYCLOPEDIA…"

"JUST DO IT!"! Liverpudlian shouted.

"TELEPORT—ENGAGE!"

A White light flashed, blinding everybody. As Double-D got his sight back, he gasped.

"Double-D, welcome to the soundstage." Jamie said.

* * *

"What is the place?" Double-D gasped.

"The last bastion of humanity." A voice said from across the room. It was Ed. His muscles had atrophied and his hair had lost it's sheen. But what was really horrific was the fact that his eyes were missing.

Ed walked up and wrapped Double-D in a weepy hug.

"I always knew you'd come back." Ed said.

"Ed…what happened?" Ace asked.

"So many things. Double-D, so much happened, while you were away." Ed said. He coughed violently, and a woman with clown makeup rushed to his side.

"Thank you Winnie." Ed said.

"Any time husband." Harlequin Bondage replied.

"HUSBAND!" Ace & Double-D said in surprise.

"A lot of things, happen while you were away." Ed said.

Double-D sat down. Ace walked off to take a look around, and the rest of Double-D's party had already skulked off. Except for Jinmy.

"Can I ask a question?" Jimmy asked. "I came here with Double-D, so I didn't have to wait. So, where's this timelines me?"

"The Exterminator's got ya." A fluffy pink pony said as she appeared out of nowhere. Double-D had seen enough to not be surprised. "They turned you to dust, mixed you with cement, and left you, still screaming, in your concrete cell."

Jimmy looked at his feet. That was nothing new.

"But what are The Exterminators?" Double-D asked.

A melody filled the room. A very melancholy synth line with a slow drum beat, and a consistent baseline.

"They're you're fault!" The source of the noise said. It was Conner. Conner had certainly changed in eight years. His left arm & right foot had been replaced with mechanical implements. One of his eyes had been scratched out, hence his need for an eye patch. His hat was long gone and his brown hair was now a flowing mane.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!" Conner growled, prodding Double-D in the chest. "You never came back. We thought you died. Poor Hector couldn't keep up with The Super Psychos, so Humanity did. They made those metal monsters to wipe us out. But they went rogue, and destroyed EVERYTHING! Humans, Psychos, Gargoyles, EVERYTHING!"

Conner trembled slightly, as a single tear left his eye. "My little brother was killed because I couldn't save him."

Conner turned around, and headed for the door. "Jamie'll fill you in. I need to be alone."

* * *

Paris & Anansi were wandering through the hallways of The Soundstage.

"Dude, is this what the world becomes?" Paris said in total shock.

"I'm being to regret leaving my home." Anansi said, feeling a twitch of fear go down his back. "Who knew the world would become so bleak?"

Paris & Anansi kept on walking, until Paris tripped on a skirting board. He tumbled forwards into a dark room, howling in discomfort.

"Don't worry. I'll find some light." Anansi said. During his time in the future, Jimmy had taught him about these things called "Lightbulbs", and how they made things bright. He found a "switch" and flicked it, turning on a few lights.

Paris stood up, and stared at The Walls. On every inch there was a picture of somebody, with their name and the words "deceased" underneath them.

"Dude…" Paris gasped.

* * *

Conner's room in the Soundstage was spartan, save for a bed and a stereo. Conner took of his ragged t-shirt and looked at the speaker that he had on his chest. It had been cracked since and encounter with an exterminator that had cost him Future Fungus. Conner rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He was the first to seriously provoke humanity, and put congress on high alert.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Conner."

A small bat with a blue stripe down it's back fluttered down and landed on Conner's bed. It patted the bed three times with it's wing, motioning for Conner to sit.

"Adi, how many times, stay out of my mind!" Conner grumbled.

"Conner, how many times, don't blame yourself!" The Bat, apparently named Adi replied.

"What am I suppose to do? You tell me!" Conner snapped, sitting on the bed.

"Conner, it's never your fault." Adi said. "Lucas doesn't blame you."

Conner sighed, and the music grew somber.

"I know that you know if he's upstairs or down. Please, just tell me…where'd he end up?"

Adi shook his little bat head. "Conner, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Can you tell me anything?" Conner asked.

"Only what I've told you before." Adi said.

"I know, I know." Conner sighed.

"It's almost time for NoiseBoy to sing himself to sleep." They Both said in Unison.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry this took so long, anyways, this is part two of a four parter, so stay tuned. Adi is the creation of Scissor Snipper, what a surprise.


	10. This is the Future pt 3

**Time Dancers**  
**Chapter 9: This is the Future Pt. 3: The Instigator**  
_(Part 9 of the TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

Asami was busy looking through a journal she had found. It's owner, which the book said was called Burrowing Owl, was obviously deceased, because the timeline natives couldn't even look at the thing.

It detailed how the Exterminators hunted down all the Time Travellers, then targeted with the five most powerful Super-Psycho's in the world. They started with number 1, a name that was smudged, so Asami couldn't make it out. Then it was Vaughn Carpenter at number 2, and finally Dominic Stockdale, who was number 3. Number 4, Conner, had evaded every assignation attempt so far. Double-D, AKA number 5, had vanished in 2013.

The Journal said that one Time Traveler had vanished, and The Exterminator's had been unable to locate him. Conner had given up searching, but the journal's owner seemed to still think there was hope.

This Time Traveler was named The Fury.

Asami remembered that name from Jimmy's book. Maybe it had clues as to who he was.

Asami noticed Jimmy's satchel, which had been parked on a chair nearby. She looked left and right, and decided that Jimmy wasn't there.

She took Jimmy's book, and flicked through it. She couldn't find anything about her current place. Obviously this was never supposed to happen. But, Asami kept reading. She got to the last chapter. There was only one illustration.

"Skrillex?" Asami said in puzzlement. (Asami doesn't really know what the others are saying, so she just assumed Ace's name was Skrillex.)

It was a picture of Ace, in a dark room, chains wrapped around him and sharp hooks piercing through his right leg, right shoulder and left forearm. The picture was titled…

_**ACE'S SEVENTH TRANSFORMATION!**_

Asami read onwards, until she dropped the book, in pure shock.

"Nanite koto!" She said in horror, tears escaping from her eyes.

She heard Paris, Anansi & Vlad come towards the main foyer, deep inconversation about their new information.

"It's all about Ratio. If there's more cuckoo ones than there are ones like us, then obviously our species is going to be named after them." Vlad concluded.

"I'm fine with the term 'Super', I just don't like the suffix 'Psycho', it's makes us seem like we're automatically insane." Paris said.

There was a slight pause, until Anansi pointed to Paris.

"You eat people." Said Anansi. "I hardly think that's not Psychotic."

"Hey, I only ate one person. I was stuck in a cell with a murderer and a rapist. One of them had to go."

"Ah, so you ate the rapist?" Vlad asked.

"What? No! I ate the murderer. Way worse. I mean, rape is bad, but at least you're still alive." Paris explained.

The strange conversation was cut short by Asami throwing herself into Paris's arms, sobbing her eyes out.

Normally, Paris would pry the crazy girl off of him and be on his way, but this time Asami was crying, so something must be up.

"Hey, Uh, what's wrong?" Paris, gently shaking the girl.

"Skrillex…" Asami said, before her lower lip began to wobble.

"Asami, is this about Ace?" Paris said, trying to keep the princess focused.

"What about Ace?" Vlad drilled.

Asami could only sniff as she pointed to Jimmy's book, which she had left on the table with the horrific pages for all to see.

Anansi went over to the book, and gave it a once-over, before he dropped in book, a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Ace," Anansi began, but the words could really be spat out. "Is going to _die_."

* * *

Double-D and Ace were in the war room, looking over a strategy map while Conner explained their plan of attack.

"Ok, for a while we've known that the central brain for The Exterminator drones has resided in Sector Rhea. Normally, it would be impossible to reach, but since we blew up two factories, Sector Phoebe has been left vacant." Conner explained. He moved a couple of chess pieces around the board, and placed five in Sector Phoebe.

"Now, Croyd and Kieran will have to blast the north-west wall down, and we'll have fifteen seconds before every Exterminator is on our tail. But, this where our game changers come in."

Conner pointed to Double-D and Ace.

"After Reflector and Overshadow break an entrance open, FlashForce will have to evacuate them in 10 seconds, while Flashpoint and I will have the full fifteen to run through the complex and into the centre, where we find the main circuit."

"But Conner, I can easily get in there in 10 seconds. But I'm worried about what you plan to do." Double-D said, confused as to how Conner would accompany him.

"Before Hector went insane, he managed to knock out a good deal of tech." Conner explained. "Widescreen, get The Chiroptera."

A corpulent black man barrelled in, holding what looked like a skateboard with two small engines on the bottom.

"Thanks man," Conner said as he took The Chiroptera. He waved it in front of Double-D.

"This baby can keep up with _you_!" Conner boasted. "When you're jogging." He quickly added.

Conner turned to everybody who wasn't Double-D, Ace, Reflector and Overshadow.

"The rest of you, stay here. Turn off all power, and maintain radio silence."

* * *

Kieran and Croyd were outside the Main Circuit, a colossal metallic complex that was the hub for The Exterminators.

Kieran turned into the invisible, intangible force, and phased faced into the facility. Inside, he activated the laser defence, and open fired on Croyd.

Croyd absorbed the blast, his body lighting up with an orange hue. Kieran phased out of the complex, just as Croyd sent the laser beam back, twice as strong, ripping a hole in the complex.

The clock had started.

There was a flash of red lightning, before FlashForce thundered down to collect the two, the dashed at super-speeds back to base, with Kieran and Croyd slung over his shoulders.

Two blurs flashed into the complex. One what Double-D on foot, the other was Conner on the Chiroptera.

* * *

Conner & Edd finally stopped. They had reached in the centre. It was a black room, with only one, dim light shining on a shape in the centre of the room.

It was a robotic entity, about the size and shape of a man, with luminous wires plugging into his shoulders.

"Greets," It said. "I am the **I**ntergrated **N**eural **S**ystem **T**echno-**I**ntelligence **G**yroscopic **A**tomic **T**actical **O**rganic **R**obot."

The machine paused for a moment, as if judging Conner and Double-D.

I am The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R! The Twilight of Humanity!"


	11. This is the Future pt 4

**Time Dancers  
Chapter 10: This is the Future Pt. 4: How I Saved The World  
**_(Part 10 of The TimeDancers Saga)_

My Name is Eddward Marion-Virgil Waters. Some call me Double-D. Most call me Flashpoint.

I'm many things. A Genius. A DJ. A Son. A Student. A Superhero. Lost.

I was given Superhuman Speed by The Storm. With it came the power of Time Travel. I accidentally travelled through time, and now I can't find my way back. So please, if you where given a Time-Power by the Storm, they're so not worth the trouble!

* * *

"Instigator?" Double-D repeated in surprise. "You're the one doing all this."

_"Yes. I was told to eliminate all Super-Psychos."_ Instigator said, his head lolling from side-to-side._ "But the foolish humans failed to realise that there's no difference. All Super-Psychos are human, and all humans can become Super-Psychos. This is the truth!"_ Instigator explained.

_"But, now I have a new plan. Conner, you and your motley crew are all that remains of life on earth. When I exterminate you, my Exterminators will inherit the earth. This planet will be the perfect technosphere! An elegant machine, with one single guiding intelligence. MINE!"_

Double-D was shocked. This metal man, he had murdered everybody on the planet. Even if Conner managed to defeat him, he and the other survivors would be left with nothing. Nothing but ash and ghosts.

**"SHUT UP!"** Conner shouted. His speaker lit up bright red as he shot a beam of sound towards Instigator. However, because of the crack in his speaker, there was a small gap where the beam could not fire.

Instigator leaned his wiry body into the gap, safe from the destructive beam. The beam faded, and Instigator hand morphed into a gatling gun, and fired laser pellets at Double-D & Conner.

"Watch Out!" Double-D shouted. He blurred out and reappeared behind The Instigator. Before the robot could react, Double-D had slashed a nasty cut in it's chest with his buzz-saw hands. Without warning, a third arm sprouted from Instigator's back, grabbing Double-D and hurling the speedster across the room.

Double-D looked up groggily, and saw the crack on Instigator's chest seal up.

_"Fool."_ Instigator said. _"I am a Gestalt Entity, constructed out billions upon billions of self-replicating nano-machines. You cannot destroy me!"_

"God, you sure do love the sound of you're own voice." Conner grunted.

Conner front flipped over The Instigator, and while upside down and in mid-air, blasted Instigator in the back with a blast of music.

Instigator was floored, and Conner jumped on top of him. Conner raised his metal fist and began to pummel Instigator.

"This is for The World!"

***BAM***

"This is for My Friends!"

***THWACK***

"AND THIS IS FOR LUCAS!"

***BOCKO***

Conner raised his fist up to attack again, but before he could react, Instigator's head opened up to reveal the barrel of a gun. Instigator squished some gas in Conner's face. Conner's eyes began to droop, and the sonic warrior fell unconscious on top off The Instigator.

* * *

Conner began to stir, and he pulled himself up in a groggy fashion. His vision returned to him, and he discovered that he was in a misty, white expanse.

"Where am I?" Conner asked to himself.

_"You're in my memory card."_ Instigator said as he suddenly appeared beside Conner.

"You!" He shouted. Conner sprang up and his eyes glowed blue. He grabbed Instigator by the neck with his metal arm and hoisted him upwards.

"Why did you bring me here?" Conner demanded.

_"To show you why your destruction is a necessity."_ Instigator said.

* * *

**[Flashback]**  
_It was a dark and barely lit lab, deep underneath the Earth's Crust in a subterranean military base. A group of people were gathered in the room, but only three were of any importance._

_The first was Dr. D. Deeny. Hailing from the Caribbean, he was one of the few men and women alive who can honestly call themselves experts on Super-Psychos._

_Secondly, there was General Harmer. One of the most decorated women in the U.K.A Military, and apparently a huge advocate for the Anti-Super-Psycho Regime, ever since her son was killed due to possessing a lethal self-destruct power._

_And lastly, there was Prince Miles. Ruler of the nation, he had been summoned to see the unveiling of Dr. Deeny's invention, despite the animosity from General Harmer had towards him for being Pro-Super-Psycho._

_"Deeny." Harmer growled through her teeth. "What's the meaning of this gathering? Some of us are very busy people!"_

_"My apologies." Deeny said, adjusting his glasses. "But I believe I have discovered a solution to the Super-Psycho Problem. A permanent solution."_

_"A Solution?" The Prince repeated, in disgust. "Deeny, Super-Psychos are not monsters that need a solution! They are people, and so far any other solution you've suggested bares to many similarities to Nazi Germany than I'm comfortable with!"_

_"With all due respect your majesty, shut up!" Harmer snapped. She adjusted her sunglasses and smiled deviously. "Hopefully this fairs better than the last fiasco."_

_Dr. Deeny rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yes, the Ternion Project did cause some, um, urrrrr..."_

_"Project Ternion caused extreme civic disturbance, as well as extreme political dispersion with Cybertron, as well as economic shockwaves that we're still fixing." Prince Miles scoffed._

_"But this will be different. Now, picture this…Robotic Soldiers, ready to swiftly deal with Super-Psychos, cleanly, efficiently, and permanently." Deeny said._

_"Permanently? You talking about killing people on the street, most of them innocent, just because they are a different species? Not only is that utterly inhumane, but it's no worse than killing innocent people for no good reason!" Miles yelled._

_"It sounds practical enough to me." Harmer said. "As you may well know, your majesty, Super-Psychos are inherently dangerous. Just because a few do not smash everything in sight is no reason why should not wipe them out when we have the chance."_

_"You sound like those people who say we should eliminate the Muslims because a few basket cases are terrorists!" The Prince argued._

_"Muslims do not have the power to wipe us out with five people!" Harmer argued back._

_"Please," Dr. Deeny intervened, not wishing for an argument to break out in his lab. "Just listen to what I have to say and show you. I'm sure you'll see the benefits."_

_Deeny headed towards a tarp, likely covering what he wanted to present. He grabbed the tarp and everybody held their breath._

_"I give you… The Intergrated Neural System Techno-Intelligence Gyroscopic Atomic Tactical Organic Robot. Or for short, The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R!"_

_The good doctor tore away the tarp to reveal Instigator, a fresh, shiny robotic man, his lightbulb eyes opening for the first time._

_"Hello. What's my name?" The Instigator bleeped._

_"You are The Instigator. And your primary function is to eliminate The Super-Psycho threat."_

_"Super-Psycho?" The Instigator repeated. "That word is not in my lexicon. Please define."_

_This was Harmer's que. She shoved in front of Dr. Deeny, ready to rant her hatred of Super-Psychos._

_After a three-hour long, probably rehearsed hate-speech, General Harmer had finally finished._

_There was a pause, before Instigator put his hand up, and tilted his head to one side. "Human? That word is not in my lexicon. Please define."_

_Harmer was a little bit stunned by the question, but quickly recovered. "I'm human," she answered. "I'm as human as they come."_

_Instigator shot a green beam of light and scanned General Harmer. After five minutes the light subsided and Instigator was satisfied._

"_Definition obtained. Commencing primary function. KILL ALL SUPER-PSYCHOS!" The Instigator bleeped. The robot's head turned to a young red-haired lab assistant, raised his arm to point at the assistant, and gave the young man a fatal electric shock._

_"Why did you do that?" Dr. Deeny asked in frantic dismay._

_"He was capable of creating localised cyclones from his hands and feet. Definition of Human cannot do this." The Instigator replied. He pointed to Doctor Deeny this time. "You're capable of remembering up to 600 terabytes of data. Definition of Human cannot do this."_

_Deeny received a fatal electric shock. Now Instigator set his sights on Prince Miles. "You carry different reproductive organs from The Definition of Human." Miles simply nodded in disgust at his fellow humans, as The Instigator electrocuted him._

_The Instigator turned to a particularly chubby lab assistant who made a break for the doors. "You're body fat percentile is 20% higher than the Definition of Human." He said as he gave her an electric shock._

_General Harmer backed away from the robot in fear, but The Instigator turned his head to face her._

_"Your adrenaline levels have risen, and your maximum work output has risen, and your higher reason levels have decreased. You no longer fit the Definition of Human. You must die." He said as he killed General Harmer._

_Instigator stood up, and walked towards the large super-computer in the background. He plugged his fingers into the USB-ports, connecting to mainframe._

_"Conclusion Reached. All Super-Psychos are human, and all humans can become Super-Psychos. New mission has been selected. The Primary Function is no longer Kill All Super-Psycho. Primary Function is now Kill Everything."_

* * *

Conner woke up with a gasp, and saw both Double-D and The Instigator standing over him. Double-D pulled him up, while Instigator inched forward.

_"Now do you see your destruction is necessary. Organics have had their time in the world. Robots are the next logical step in evolution."_ Instigator said, as he raised an arm towards Double-D, and electricity crackled around it.

_"And now, you must die!"_

Instigator shot electricity at Double-D, but Conner quickly pushed him out of the way. Taking the electricity was painful, but after a lifetime of knowing Hector had left him with a bit more resistance than most people. In unimaginable agony, Conner grabbed Double-D by the arms, and looked him the eye.

"You have to go back, I'll hold him off, but you need to make sure this never ever happens."

Double-D stood there, stunned, before he realised what Conner was asking him to do, and nodded his head. Double-D blurred away, ready to pick up the necessary speed to Timebrate.

* * *

Conner turned to face The Instigator.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Conner growled, as music began to seep out of his speaker.

_"In the words of you humans, bring it on!"_ The Instigator said.

The music from Conner's speaker began to pulse dramatically. His eyes lit up with blue light.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I wish I could've protected you." Conner said as tears streaked down his face. "It's time to sing myself to sleep."

_**"Wake up! On your own!"**_ Conner sang. Blue vapours wafted around his arms.

Performing a few motions, the vapours travelled away from Conner, tearing up the surrounding areas. Conner's expression changed to utter serenity, as he began to hover off the ground.

_**"And look around you, 'cause you're not alone."**_ He sang, as the vapours continued to rip apart the surroundings. The vapours because to surge towards the robot, slamming into it's chest and pinning The Instigator to a wall.

_** "Release your high hopes and they'll survive!"**_ Conner sang as the crack in his speaker began to seal, and his speaker fired a huge and unstoppable beam of sound. The beam pounded and pounded against The Instigator. Conner's body began to evaporate, as he felt the changes in the timestream. Double-D had gone back. None of this ever happened. However, there was just enough time to utter the last words in this universe.

_**"'Cause this is the future and you are alive."**_

* * *

Double-D gasped for air as he appeared out of the Timebration. Frantically, he checked his surrounding. He was wearing his harness, ready to tow Jimmy's Winnebago. None of it ever happened. They were all there. Double-D, Ace, Paris…they ever went to that world.

"Thank you god." Double-D said in a gasp of relief, as he stopped, just to take in the good fortune of this universe.


End file.
